Sealing Sentai Karuranger
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: There are monsters known as Karujyus. These monsters are not evil, but an organization has captured them and are making use of them as living weapons. The Karurangers must seal them all, before things get out of hand. Also, we got a genre savvy red.
1. Breaking the Seal

I'd like to say that I've had this idea in my head for a while. This is a story that can be considered an alternate timeline of Elemental Sentai Kodenranger. Readers of my fics will recognize the alternates in this fic. Knowing that very fic may help in understanding some references made in this fic.

Think of this fic as a parody of Sentai and many a media. By the way, there are some offending themes in this story so try not to read it if it offends you.

...

_In this world, there exists great power. Whether this great power is used for good or evil, depends on who uses these powers. Some use it for evil, some use it for good. Even if there are those that use this great power for great evil, there will always be a team of five that will do battle with the evil that exists. _

_ Throughout time, these warriors have kept fighting. Now, we branch off into another time, a time that is different from another. Welcome to 2019, but not the 2019 you may or may not remember . . ._

_..._

**Sealing Sentai Karuranger**

Chapter 1: Breaking the Seal

_A boy stands on a battlefield with four people standing near him. He had fingerless gloves on his hand and in one of his hands there was a red round gem. The boy looks at the oncoming monsters. "Well . . . it looks like there's a lot." One of the boy's companions said._

_ "So what do we do," asked one of the other companions of the boy, "Ryu?"_

_ "We have to defeat them all, let's go!" The boy who was called Ryu ordered. The boy jumped in the air, and was prepared to beat down one of the oncoming monsters._

The door to a bedroom was knocked. The sixteen year old boy who was having the dream woke up. "Onii-chan! (Big Brother)" A girl's voice sounded from outside. "Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

The boy groaned. "All right, I'm coming out." The boy got up and his hair flop up to create the shape of a small flame. The boy got up and started to take off his shirt and pants. Then he clumsily slipped on the floor while his pants were down. "YIKES!" The boy crashed on the floor with a huge thud.

"ONII-CHAN!" The girl outside screamed and bursted in through the door. She had a cute face, which seemed to be a more feminine version of the boy's face, and she had long black hair. In fact, this girl is the twin of the boy. She wore a school uniform which consisted of a red blazer, a white dress shirt, a red bow tie, and a white skirt. "What happened!" The girl came in to see her twin brother on the floor with no shirt on and pants down, except for his red boxers. The girl blushed upon seeing her brother in such a state.

The boy started to blush. "Yume . . . can you please get out?" The boy asked his younger twin sister, awkwardly.

"O . . . k." Yume, the name of the girl, nodded slowly, and she backed away, closing the door behind her.

The boy just stared at the closed door, "wow, what a way to begin the story." The boy said sarcastically.

...

The boy came out of his room wearing the male version of the school uniform (difference being the male physique, red tie, and white pants) and went to the kitchen of his house. Inside the kitchen was a woman. She had long black hair just like Yume and she wore a pink shirt, white skirt, and a pink flowery apron. She is the boy and Yume's mother. She turned to look at the boy. "Oh Ryu-chan, how nice to see you awake." The boy's mother cooed.

The boy's name is Ryu, Ryunosuke Hinote. His mother is Sara Rekka Hinote. "Sorry, I overslept." Ryu said to his mother.

"Well you better get going to school, Yume's already left." Sara said to her son. Sara threw a loaf of toast at her son. Ryu grabbed the toast. "At least get some food in, ok?"

"Thanks mom." Ryu said to his mother. He ran to the door. "I'm going now!"

Then a man came into the kitchen. This man looked a lot like an older version of Ryu. Actually, he looks EXACTLY like an older version of Ryu. This man wore a red robe for some reason, and white pants under his robe. The man went up to Sara and wrapped an arm around Sara. "Good morning honey." The man said in a voice that sounds EXACTLY like Ryu's voice with a slightly deeper pitch.

"Morning Ryuuji-dear." Sara said to the man who is her husband and Ryu and Yume's father AND named Ryuuji Hinote!

"Man you look like you're getting hotter everyday." Ryuuji said in a lecherous tone. He started rubbing his face against Sara's head. "You know you would look even hotter if you only wore an apron!" He said all this . . . right in front of his son.

"DEAR!" Sara exclaimed. She blushed. "Your son is still here."

"Huh." Ryuuji turned to look at Ryu who was just staring at his (Ryu) parents with bewildered eyes. "Oh . . ." Ryuuji started blushing in embarrassment. "sorry didn't see you there. Morning son."

"Morning dad." Ryu said turning towards the door. "And yeah, I'm used to being invisible." He turned to his father. "I'm also used to you being a completely perverted dad too so we're even." Ryu opened the door and walked out after he let out a mocking snicker.

Ryuuji blinked his eyes in confusion. "What does he mean by even?" Ryuuji said. Sara then bashed Ryuuji's gut with an elbow.

"Dear, you need to act more your age nowadays especially when your children are getting to the point when their hormones are acting up?" Sara asked Ryuuji.

"Hm?" Ryuuji asked.

Sara was about to say something but then realized something. "Ryu-chan forgot his bento." Sara said, with a slight worry.

"Ah forget about it, he probably doesn't want his mother bring him his lunch and he's probably quite a ways away from the house now." Ryuuji shrugged. "The boy is fast."

"I suppose so, but I worked really hard on that bento for Ryu." Sara whined softly to her husband.

"Come on, baby, why don't we forget about all that and make another baby today." Ryuuji said hugging Sara, who then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Ryuuji. Ryuuji went flying out the door.

Ryuuji went tumbling till he hit the house on the other side of the neighborhood. "Man, what did you do this time Hinote-san?" Ryuuji's male neighbor asked.

"Nothing." Ryuuji shrugged.

"Man, this happens everyday." The neighbor said. "If I was Sara's husband, I would be more gentle and less . . . like you."

Ryuuji just stared at the neighbor, then glared daggers straight into the neighbor's eyes. "My wife!" Ryuuji shouted, "and you're not allowed to be on first name basis with her! YOU GOT THAT!"

...

Ryu ran as fast as he could. "Man, how late am I, I haven't even caught up with Yume yet." He said. He looked up at the sky. "Still, that dream is kind of bothering me." Ryu's always had that dream before, the same person with the same companions, braving his way through those monsters. When it wasn't about battling monsters, that person was hanging out and having a great time with his friends. "He's probably me . . ." But there was always something up with those dreams, not once in those dreams did his family appear in them, even if that boy in the dream was supposed to be him. Ryu then shook his head. "What the hell am I even talking about, whose writing all this crap!"

Ryu kept walking until he bumped into a man who looked like a ruffian. "Sorry." Ryu said to the man, but then the man pointed a knife at Ryu. Ryu looked at the knife in front of his face. "Oh geez, I bet I know what's coming."

"Hey, you're that kid they say is the grandson of that weird rich old guy." The ruffian said. "How about it, you pay and you get to live."

"Nah, I don't even have money with me right now." Ryu retorted.

"Liar!" The ruffian shouted.

At this moment, Ryu thought, _hm, he has his knife while I only have my bare hands. I see two options, one I fight him and try to beat him up and get slaughtered by his knife, two I stand up to him not showing any fear and get slashed . . . I'll go with a third option . . . which is to run. _Ryu turned and ran while the ruffian followed Ryu. "Oh geez, this feels like a plot from a convoluted Manga." Ryu mentioned. "Just run the other way and leave me alone will ya!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PAY!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Ryu screamed. Ryu then tripped. "Wow, from mugging to tripping like those horror movies, just who is the author of this story!"

"GIVE ME MONEY!" The ruffian shouted and lunged.

"HEE!" Ryu whimpered. He was scared, o_r so it would seem, but just any moment a valiant knight will come and save me from impending doom . . . oh wait, that only applies to girls._

Then a knee came flying and kicked the ruffian on the face. The ruffian went flying in to a wall. That knee belonged to Yume. "Onii-chan, you ok?" Yume asked her brother.

Ryu turned his head to look at his sister. _Hm, being saved by my sister works as well._ "T-t-thank you Sis." Ryu stuttered upon getting up. _Now this situation, I don't mind, Thank you whoever is writing this._

"You really should be more careful." Yume said. "That's the third person this week whose tried to rob you." Yume helped Ryu up and held on to Ryu's hand.

"It's not my fault every one thinks I'm rich just because Ojii-chan, the most perverted and richest man in the whole entire galaxy, dotes on mom a lot." Ryu said. To explain, this Ojii-chan of Ryu and Yume is an extremely rich old man. Ojii-chan is also the headmaster of the high school that Ryu and Yume attend.

"Aye, you were taking a long time so I decided to head for school first." Yume said. "But the point is kind of moot seeing as how I ran back to help you." Yume said.

"Sorry." Ryu said.

Yume smiled. "At least I get to walk with Onii-chan." She said happily. Ryu was going to let go of Yume's hand but Yume held on. "Come on, I don't want anything to happen to you again."

Ryu blushed. "Ok." Yume and Ryu walked together, their hands holding each other.

"At least we'll be late together." Yume said. "I wonder how Takeshi-sensei will punish us."

"I highly doubt he'll punish you, you're his favorite student." Ryu mentioned.

...

The twins reached the school. "Huh, looks like we can make it on time." Yume said. "Let's go Onii-chan!" The two ran towards their classroom. "Race ya!"

Ryu watched as his sister ran and grinned. "No fair, you got a head start!" Ryu said with a smile. It was fun for Ryu to play these types of game with his sister. It never got old.

Yume reached the door first. "FIRST!" Yume said. She turned to Ryu. "I won Onii-chan!" She teased, however, Ryu slipped on the floor and was sliding all the way to the end.

"WHY IS THE FLOOR ALWAYS WAXED!" Ryu screamed and crashed.

Yume shirked after Ryu crashed. "Onii-chan, you ok?" Yume called out to Ryu.

Ryu walked all the way back. "Yeah, I'm ok." Ryu said. "I'm used to it actually."

Yume sighed. "You really should be more careful." Yume then started to help Ryu straighten his tie. "You'll get seriously injured one of these days."

"Sorry." Ryu said blushing.

"Don't say sorry to me." Yume said clapping her hands on Ryu's face. "Just be more careful ok?"

"All right." Ryu said nodding. Yume and Ryu then walked in as the bell rang, but then Ryu was hit on the head by a paper harisen. "ITE!"

"Hinote Ryunosuke-kun . . ." Ryu and Yume's teacher, a man who had messy hair, wore glasses, and a trench coat, said softly but slowing building up a crescendo. "You are ONE SECOND LATE!" The teacher, who is named Takeshi-sensei shouted and pointed epically to the ceiling.

"EH!" Ryu shouted. "How did that happen!"

"Well for one, the moment that Yume-chan entered the room, she entered right before the bell ran, but when you entered, the bell had already ran and you stepped in one second after the bell rang, therefore you are ONE SECOND LATE!" Takeshi-sensei's shout made Yume and Ryu jump.

"OH COME ON!" Ryu shouted. "It never made much sense but now it's getting just ridiculous! Who the hell is writing your character!"

"Shut up and take your punishment like a man." Takeshi-sensei said bringing out a bucket of water. Takeshi had a demonic aura around him, which scared Ryu.

"Ai, I know when I'm beat." Ryu sighed. "Not like rebelling against you is going to do anything, so come on, lay it on me."

"Onii-chan." Yume said softly. She puffed her cheeks when Takeshi-sensei wasn't watching. "Sensei is really mean."

Takeshi-sensei then sighed happily, "yes, punish me with your words Yume-chan." Takeshi-sensei said sighing happily, while tying Ryu up and putting the bucket of water on Ryu's head. Ryu just looked at Takeshi-sensei with disgust.

Yume sighed. "Masochist." She and her brother mumbled.

...

While the teacher was out for a bit, the class started to chat with each other, ignoring their work, at least till the teacher gets back.

Ryu sighed and laid his head on his desk. "What kind of story is this?" Ryu said. "It's almost like all this is to lighten the mood before my whole life goes downhill."

"You ok Ryu?" A girl said coming up to Ryu. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

Ryu looked at the girl, "I'm just fine." Ryu said to the girl. "I just hate how Takeshi-sensei treats me Ryn." The girl's name is Ryn Tsubasa. She is one of Yume's friends and has known both twins for many years. Ryu also has a massive crush on Ryn.

Ryu turned aside towards the camera and retorted, "no, I do not have a crush on her, get that out of your head." Ryu said only to the camera.

"Well Takeshi-sensei is quite mean to you." Another girl said to Ryu. She wore her head in twin tails, tied with yellow ribbons.

"What can I do Karen?" Ryu sighed and shrugged. The girl's name is Karen Hibiki. She is also one of Yume's friends.

"Well think, did you ever do anything to piss Takeshi-sensei?" Ryn asked Ryu.

"Yes." Ryu said. "I beat him in a children's card game when I was really young, and then afterwards he would lose to my dad in a wooden sword duel."

Ryn and Karen sweat dropped. _Is Sensei taking out some sort of anger on Ryu?_ Ryn and Karen thought.

"Hey." Yume came up to Ryu. "You're not hurt right, Onii-chan?"

"A few rope burns, but I'll live." Ryu said. Ryu laid his arms out in the open. "A hug would make things a lot better." Ryn and Karen both jumped when Ryu said that and Yume blushed, but before Yume could give Ryu a hug . . .

"It is because your father and Takeshi are both old rivals." An old man with a full head of gray hair and a gray beard came up out of nowhere between Ryn and Karen. This old man wore a gray suit. He is the headmaster of the high school, and Ryu and Yume's Ojii-chan (grandpa, but Ojii-chan is not related to Ryu and Yume by blood). "And Takeshi always lost, so Takeshi holds a huge grudge on Ryuuji which also goes onto Ryu who looks a hell lot like Ryuuji."

"Where did you come from Ojii-chan!" Ryu shouted. _Right when I was about to get a hug! __Good job author, GOOD JOB!_

"Nowhere." Ojii-chan replied. "And I have a name!"

"And you're our grandfather." Yume said to Ojii-chan, referring to both her and Ryu.

"Touche." Ojii-chan said to Yume, though it looked like Ojii-chan's eyes were looking elsewhere.

"Where are you looking Ojii-chan?" Yume asked.

"Nowhere." Ojii-chan said, while his eyes looked at Ryn's chest. "You know you grew up a lot." Then Ojii-chan looked at Karen's chest, which was smaller than Ryn's. "You'll get there one day."

Yume then punched Ojii-chan's face. "ECCHI OJII-CHAN!" Yume shouted.

Ryn and Karen's eyes opened in surprise after Yume's punch landed and Ryu started to shake a little after his sister's fist landed on Ojii-chan's face.

"Um . . . shouldn't you be a tad more gentle with Ojii-chan?" Ryu asked Yume.

"He'll live." Yume said. "Remember, he's more fit than the most athletic student at school."

"Hai." Ryu said nodding. "When it comes to fitness, Ojii-chan won't lose. Boy that must be a downer for a youth who wants to become a professional athlete."

...

Back at the Hinote Household, Ryuuji was sitting inside a dark room, with only a computer screen lit. Ryuuji was typing up stuff while he also wrote some stuff down on paper. Ryuuji was focused on the computer while his hands wrote and typed. Then he looked at the paper that he was writing on. "Hm, X wins again."

. . . Somehow, Ryuuji was playing tic-tac-toe with himself. Ryuuji then laid his head on the desk. "Gosh, I'm really bored right now." Ryuuji said. "How many years has it been . . . since the last fight?" A long time ago, Ryuuji was a warrior fighting for justice, but it has been many years since he defeated that great evil. "The new fight is getting nearer and nearer." Ryuuji said ominously. Then Ryuuji laid back and shouted, "BUT I'M SO BORED!" Ryuuji then got up. "I wonder if Sara is up to doing anything with me today."

...

It was lunch time at the school and Ryu was walking in the hallways. "I can't believe I forgot my lunch." Ryu moaned. "Whatever." Ryu walked and slipped on the floor. "WHOA!" Ryu was caught by an older boy with messy hair. He unlike the rest of the students, wore a green tie.

"Whoa, careful there Ryu." said the boy.

Ryu looked at his savior. "Kaicho!(President)" Ryu exclaimed.

"Come on, you can just call me Rai." The boy who is the school president and named Rai Shishi said.

"Right." Ryu nodded and got up. "Or maybe Shishi-san."

"Just Rai is fine." Rai said.

"You should be more careful." A boy that was with Rai said. This boy had spiky hair and had a blue tie compared to every one else's red and Rai's green. "After all who would want your pretty little face to get messed up."

"Get away from me Lee." Rai growled to his friend, whose name is Lee Hamura.

Ryu shivered and hugged himself. "I'm interested in girls." Ryu said bluntly. _And when I say girls, my tastes are quite limited._

"Me too!" Lee said out loud happily. "But you're still really pretty." Ryu kept shivering at Lee's comment.

"Where are you headed?" Rai asked Ryu. "Shouldn't you be eating lunch?"

"How about you?" Ryu asked Rai.

"I'm going to visit my sister." Rai said. "I'll eat lunch when I get to her."

"And I'm just going to mooch off of Kaicho." Lee said cheerfully. Rai glared daggers at Lee.

"Well I'll see you later then." Ryu said to Rai and Lee while walking off.

...

A girl with long wavy black hair ran in to Yume's classroom. "Hi Yume!" The girl exclaimed and waved to Yume.

"Hello Reika." Yume said to the girl who is Reika Shishi, Rai's younger sister. Reika is Yume's best friend.

"How's life been?" Reika asked Yume.

"Same old, same old." Yume replied. "Just living life as a normal girl."

"Oh . . . really?" Reika asked with a teasing smile.

Yume had a straight face, but then looked down. "No." Yume said with a whine. "I really want to be a normal girl, but I've already beat up another person yet this week."

"Some one tried to rob your brother again." Reika asked.

"Yeah." Yume said, blushing.

"Eh, you're blushing." Reika said with another teasing grin.

"EH!" Yume jumped in shock. "I am not!" Yume was really red.

"Yes you are!" Reika said with a cheerful teasing tone. "Come on, you don't have to hide it from me, you can tell me." Reika sat down on a desk next to Yume.

"Well . . ." Yume kept blushing. "I think Onii-chan looks really cute when he's . . . helpless."

Reika looked at Yume with widened eyes of surprise. "Oh, that's something to hear about." Reika said. "But your brother is really cute no matter what."

"YO!" Lee exclaimed grabbing Reika by the shoulders from behind.

"IYAH!" Reika shrieked and head butted Lee with the back of her head. Reika turned around to see Lee. "Oh it's just you, don't scare me like that baka!"

"What did Lee do this time?" Rai asked coming in.

"Onii-chan!" Reika shouted, blushing. "It's nothing, Lee just grabbed me from behind."

"Come on, I was just playing." Lee said. Lee came up to Yume. "So how are you Gorgeous Girl?"

"I'm fine." Yume said. "Wow, you people sure like to come here a lot."

"Well Reika's always visiting you, so I'm coming to see her." Rai said.

"I'm just following Kaicho because I'm his best friend." Lee replied cheerfully.

"That and you always mooch off of me." Rai explained.

"Well Kaicho also has another reason to be in here anyway." Lee said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Rai's face sunk.

"That Tsubasa girl, you know?" Lee said grinning.

"What are you people talking about?" Ryn asked coming over.

"TSUBASA-SAN!" Rai shouted. He started bowing. "Nothing, we're talking about nothing!" Rai has a massive crush on Ryn, just like Ryu does.

"Well if it's nothing you don't have to react so weirdly." Ryn mentioned.

Karen came walking over. "Yume-san, do you know where Ryu-san went?" Karen asked Yume.

Yume shook her head. "Not really sure."

"I think he's heading towards the roof." Rai said.

"Why would he head there?" Ryn asked.

"I don't know." Rai replied. "I don't know what he thinks."

"He has such a gorgeous face, and a really lady like demeanor." Lee mentioned.

Every one started to stare at Lee. "Get away from me." Rai muttered to Lee.

"What?" Lee shrugged. "He really looks like a girl!"

"Well he is Yume's twin." Rai mentioned. "That might explain why he looks the way he does."

"Actually we take after our Dad." Yume mentioned. "So our looks come from a man." Rai and Lee looked at Yume.

"You two must have one girly looking dad." Rai said with a sweat drop.

"Ryu-san didn't look like he had lunch today." Karen mentioned. "He just went out the door once Lunch started."

Yume gasped. She took her bento and got up. "Excuse me." She said to every one.

"Where you heading?" Lee asked.

"Just going to where Onii-chan is." Yume replied.

...

"So hungry." Ryu muttered laying on the roof. "Eh, nothing I can do about it." Ryu stared at the sky. He watched as the clouds floated across the sky. "Huh, how nice would it be if I could just fly." Ryu said. Ryu closed his eyes. "I wish I can be a hero, I want to become a person that other's will rely on." Ryu sighed. Then his eyes shot open, "OI WAIT! Why the hell am I saying all this shit! WHOSE FRIGGEN MAKING ME TALK!"

Then Yume appeared before Ryu's eyes. "Boo!" Yume said to her brother. Ryu didn't react. "Eh?" Yume wondered why Ryu didn't react to her appearing.

"AH!" Ryu shouted, surprising Yume. Yume jumped back. Ryu chuckled, got up and turned to face Yume. "Hey Sis."

"Don't surprise me like that." Yume said. "Especially when you didn't get surprised by me."

"Well you've done that to me a lot since we were kids, I just got used to it." Ryu explained. "So what are you doing up here."

"Mou, you forgot your lunch." Yume said puffing her cheeks up. "You're not going to function well unless you eat."

"Sorry." Ryu said.

"Well if you forgot your lunch, you could've just asked me for some of my lunch." Yume said. "I don't mind sharing with Onii-chan."

"Well I just didn't want to be a bother."

"You're a bother if you don't eat." Yume said opening her bento box. Yume then picked up an egg with her chopsticks. "Open up."

"Huh?" Ryu wasn't really paying attention and then Yume stuffed an egg into Ryu's open mouth. Ryu swallowed the egg.

"I got enough for both of us." Yume said, smiling. She picked up a sausage and ate it. She picked up a sushi roll and was ready to give it to Ryu. "Say ah."

Ryu opened his mouth and Yume fed Ryu. "Thanks." Ryu said softly.

"No problem." Yume said. She got closer to where Ryu sat. Eventually, their arms were touching. "Onii-chan, why do you always come up here?" Yume rested her head on Ryu's shoulder.

"I feel really calm on the roof." Ryu replied.

"You said that about climbing that old apple tree in the elementary school." Yume mentioned.

"Well I don't really know. I guess I just feel really calm in high places." Ryu said.

Yume giggled. "I remember that you used to climb up high places than cry about being unable to get down."

"Yeah, that was embarrassing." Ryu said chuckling.

"Dad had to always go up to get you down." Yume said. "I remember one time, he got stuck up there with you because the ladder fell down."

"Dad started to scream while he was up there." Ryu chuckled. "It was funny to see him acting all scared, I forgot that I was afraid of being stuck in the tree." Ryu grabbed a sushi and ate it.

Ryu and Yume sat together, their heads resting on each other. "You think we'll be together in the future?" Yume asked.

"Times are changing." Ryu replied. "We won't be able to be sit together like this any longer."

"You're already running off without telling me anything." Yume said.

Ryu let out a short grunt. "Sorry." Ryu said.

"Onii-chan, you don't always have to look sad." Yume said to try to cheer Ryu up. "If you ask me, I think you're a really great person."

"I don't look sad all the time." Ryu retorted. Ryu then stood up and turned to his little sister. Ryu opened his arms. "Come on, you still owe me that hug from class today."

Yume looked at her brother's outstretched arms and giggled. "You're such a baby sometimes Onii-chan." Yume said cheerfully. She stood up and hugged her brother.

"Oh yeah?" Ryu said and wrapped his arms around Yume. "And whose the baby sister here?"

"I'm your twin sister." Yume said with a grin.

"My little twin sister." Ryu replied.

...

A person with dark armor stood on top of a building. "The time is near." He chuckled. "It's finally time to wreak havoc!" He started to laugh maniacally, while a dragon like creature that was behind him, opened its eyes and roared.

...

Ryu was heading home after school. Yume had to stay after school because of her club activities, and she had to stay for a long time since her club was helping to prepare for a play that the school was putting on.

"I'm home." Ryu said as he entered the house.

"Ara, ara, welcome home." Sara said. "Where's your sister?"

"Yume's still at school because of her club activities." Ryu said. "Oh and she's not coming home for a while so she said we should eat dinner before she gets home."

"Aw, and I was preparing one of her favorite dishes today." Sara said.

Ryu went in to the kitchen and took off his blazer. He pulled up his dress shirt sleeves and placed on and apron. "I'll help you mom." Ryu said.

"Thank you Ryu-chan." Sara said. "You're always a big help."

If there was one thing that Ryu was good at, was that he was great at cooking. Sara taught him everything he knew and Sara was glad that one of her children was good at cooking. (Yume's cooking isn't great)

As Ryu was chopping up some vegetables, Ryu looked around. "Where's dad?" Ryu asked Sara.

"Somewhere." Sara replied. "Honestly, I actually don't really know where he is during the day." Sara scratched her chin. "Before he always would try to get to do stuff with him during the day when you and Yume are gone."

"Too much information mom." Ryu muttered, blushing after hearing what his mother was talking about.

"Sorry, but anyway, lately he hasn't done anything." Sara continued. "I wonder if he's been replaced by an alien."

"I highly doubt that, after what he was doing to you this morning." Ryu commented. He threw the vegetables in to the pot. Ryu started to work on the fish.

"True." Sara nodded. Sara noticed her son cutting up the fish. "Eh Ryu, I was hoping to make sushi with that."

"Oh, well I can still help you cut it can't I?" Ryu asked.

"Well, sure." Sara said smiling. She came up to Ryu and hugged him. "Aren't you a cute little helper?" She said teasingly.

"Mom . . . I'm sixteen." Ryu said. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Sara and Ryu eventually finished cooking. "Ryu, go get your father for dinner." Sara said.

"But where is he anyway?" Ryu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he might be in the computer room." Sara replied.

"Why don't you go get him?" Ryu asked.

Sara hugged herself. "I'm afraid he would do something to me." She said that with a straight face.

_O . . . k?_ Ryu thought.

Ryu took off his apron and went up the stairs to the room where the computer resided. Ryu knocked on the door. "Dad, you in there?" Ryu got no answer. Ryu knocked again. "Dad, hey dad!" Ryu then just opened the door. "You sleeping in here?" There was no one in the room. "Huh?" Ryu looked around. "Huh, I guess he's not here."

Ryu leaned on the wall, then all of a sudden, he just fell through the wall! "WHAT THE HELL!" Ryu's body just went through the wall, and in an instant, he was suddenly falling downwards! "YAH!"

Ryu would've dropped to his death, except the speed that he was falling in eventually decelerated. He did however crash on something huge. "Ow." Ryu got up. "What just happened?" Ryu looked around and realized that he wasn't in his house anymore. "Why is this place so dark?" Ryu asked himself. Ryu looked downwards. "Holy cow!" Ryu was really high up away from the ground. "Geez, what is this thing?" Ryu was on something metallic, but Ryu couldn't make out what in the world he was kneeling on. Ryu tried to climb down, and did just that somehow. "Huh, I could've sworn I was higher than that." Ryu said as he stood.

Then Ryu heard growling. Ryu turned and looked at what he had been kneeling on. It was a huge . . . red . . . Lion . . . MECHA!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryu screamed. The lion mecha then lunged at Ryu. Ryu ducked and the giant mecha just jumped past Ryu. The lion mecha skid across the floor and turned towards Ryu. Ryu ran away because, seriously, what can a measly short boy do to a giant mecha? Of course it's a giant mecha, so the lion was able to catch up to Ryu. "I know I've said this a million times during this one chapter but I'll say it again, WHOSE WRITING THIS CRAP!" Being a short human had its advantages though, the being human, not the short part. Ryu found a door, "oh look a door appears right at the moment I need it," he said sarcastically and looked back at the lion, "AH WHATEVER!" Ryu didn't know what was behind the door but anything to get away from a rampaging robot that looks like a lion. Ryu opened the door and quickly dashed in. Ryu sharply slammed the door.

The lion outside seemed to have calm down, which gave Ryu a sign of relief. Ryu looked forward and found a computer screen that was on. "What in the world?" Why would a computer be in here? Ryu walked forward towards the computer and looked at it, or was about to until he found his dad sleeping in a chair that was in front of a computer. "DAD!" Ryu shouted. Ryuuji snored, not hearing Ryu. "Hey dad, DAD!" Ryu shouted, but Ryuuji didn't stir. Ryu made a fist and whacked Ryuuji's head hard. "YOW!" Ryu shouted because his hand really hurt. "Why is his head so hard?" Ryu shook Ryuuji. Ryuuji still didn't stir. "Geez, why aren't you waking up?"

Ryu sighed. "Dad, wake up, I really don't know what's going on but since you're here, you probably know a way out . . . dad . . . DAD!" Heavy sleeper, Ryuuji is, attentive, Ryuuji is not. Then again, Ryuuji is a heavy sleeper so the second point is sort of moot.

Ryu was busy trying to wake Ryuuji up, he didn't realize that the Lion Mecha somehow entered the room, which, as it turned out, was actually really huge.

"Oh shit, looks like I'm going to die to a plot device." Ryu stumbled backwards and his hands touched the desk. How the heck was he supposed to fend off a giant red lion mecha! Ryu's hands started fumbling around on the desk, "hopefully my hands will find an awesome item that will help me against this ferocious robot," then he touched a red device. There was a bright shine from the device. "AWESOME! Prepare to die Lion robot!" The lion whimpered away and the light engulfed Ryu.

"HUH WHAT!" Ryuuji woke up after Ryu was gone. "Hm . . . could've sworn somebody was calling me." Seriously . . . how the heck did Ryuuji wake up minutes after Ryu had tried waking Ryuuji up?

...

Ryu reappeared back in his room. "Aw, I wanted to beat up the lion." Ryu looked around to make sure if he was really in his room. "Was that all a dream?" Ryu wondered as he was on his bed. Ryu sighed and laid his hand on his legs, but felt something bulging from his pocket. Ryu reached in to his pocket and took out that red device that he had held earlier. Ryu's eyes opened in shock. "Hm, looks like this thing is real." If this thing was really in his hand, then that would mean that he had entered that weird place and that big lion mecha actually exists. He examined the strange device. "If you ask me, this is either just some cool looking toy or some awesome henshin device. I'll take it as the latter, so how do I henshin?" Ryu asked himself then he shrugged. "I'll figure that out later." Ryu got up from his bed and walked out his room towards the kitchen all the while putting away that henshin device into his pant's pocket.

"Ryu-chan, where's your father?" Sara asked as Ryu came in to the dining room. Ojii-chan was there as well, eating dinner while Sara had been waiting for Ryu and Ryuuji.

"I, well, I didn't technically find him in the computer room." Ryu said sitting down.

"Oh, ok." Sara said. "Honestly, I have no idea where your father is these days." She then noticed that it appeared as if her son was hiding something. "Is something wrong Ryu-chan?"

"Nothing." Ryu denied, "what makes you think I'm hiding something?" Ryu eventually figured that he wasn't eating anything soon as he was a tad too excited thinking that the device he found might be a henshin device of some sort. "Can I be excused, I don't feel well." He said all the while being calm.

"Well, sure if you're not really feeling well." Sara replied. Ryu got up and went back to his room.

"Poor boy must've been rejected." Ojii-chan said. "He looked as if he was in denial."

"Papa, that's not a nice thing to say." Sara said to Ojii-chan. "Ryu-chan hasn't confessed his love to any one yet. I'm sure he's thinking about some difficult things."

...

Late at night, Ryuuji finally emerged out of the computer room. "YIKES! I'm late for dinner . . . BY A LOT!" Ryuuji ran down the stairs and found the dining table empty. He then found that Sara was standing right next to him with her arms crossed. "Honey, why the long face?" Sara flicked Ryuuji's forehead. "YOW!"

"Ryuuji-dear?" Sara said then started smiling . . . ominously. "Where were you when we had dinner?"

"Um I . . . I was in the computer room!"

"Lies, Ryu-chan went into the room and didn't find you." Sara said.

Ryuuji gulped. "I see . . . so it looks like I'll be without dinner tonight."

"You can go out and eat tonight." Sara said. "I got a call from Yume telling me she's staying at Reika's house for dinner so she's not coming home for dinner soon. Also take Ryu-chan with you out since he didn't eat dinner tonight."

"Why didn't he eat?" Ryuuji asked.

"Who knows," Sara shrugged, "I don't even know what goes on in his mind sometimes."

...

Ryu in his room was playing a video game in order to get some sort of idea how to use his new found henshin device, or whatever it is. "BASTARD!" Shouted the character that Ryu was using. "ORE NO HITSATSU WAZA! PART 2! BRAT! I'll defeat you right, CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Ryuuji barged into Ryu's room. "YO MY SON!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

Ryu quickly stuffed the henshin device, which was right next to him on the floor, into his pocket. "What are you doing in here dad?"

"Well I came to talk to you." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji looked at the game that Ryu was playing. "You still playing this game, what was it called, Climax something or another."

"It's fun." Ryu said.

"Let me in." Ryuuji said grabbing a controller. "Ok who to pick."

"Go ahead and pick anyone, I'll kick your ass." Ryu smirked. And Ryu won easily over Ryuuji's character.

"Well that could've gone better." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji stood up and stretched his arms. "Come on Ryu, let's go out and get some Pho (Vietnamese dish with Beef and Rice Noodles) from that Vietnamese place."

"You sure like visiting that place." Ryu said.

"Come on, we didn't have that when I was young." Ryuuji said. "And your mother's not letting me out of the house to get dinner unless I take you with me."

"Well since you put it that way then I guess I'm not going." Ryu said smirking. "Besides I'm not that hungry." Then his stomach growled. Ryu was not amused. "Wow, the irony."

"Come on boy, it's a great way for us to bond!" Ryuuji exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well," Ryu thought about it, _now that I think about it, he could tell me how to work that device since it was he who was in such a mysterious place._ Before Ryu answered, Ryuuji dragged Ryu out the house. "WHOA!"

...

"YEEP, it looks like it's really late." Yume said coming out of the Shishi household. "Thanks for the meal."

"You're welcome to come anytime." Reika said with a smile."

"I will." Yume said.

"Hey you sure you want to walk home alone?" Rai asked appearing behind Reika. "It's probably not safe for you to walk alone during this hour, why don't I come along?"

"Sure, that will be great." Yume replied.

"Be careful out there Onii-chan." Reika said to her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, aren't I always?" Rai asked rhetorically. He walked out alongside Yume. As they were walking, Rai asked, "so Yume, how's your love life?"

"Eh?" Yume asked.

"Well I've seen many guys vying for your attention at school." Rai said. "Especially since many boys in my class constantly ask me to ask my sister to ask you, the headmaster's granddaughter, for your attention. It's kind of jarring having to put up with that every day."

"I see." Yume said. "Well if you really want to know, I've rejected all the guys who've confessed to me."

"Reika told me about that." Rai said. "She said something about all of them not being your type. What is your type anyway?"

Yume blushed, then thought up an image of her brother, Ryu. She shook her head frantically, "I don't have a type!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, you don't have to act all flustered around me." Rai said.

"S-s-sorry." Yume said. The two kept walking while some one in a black robe was following them.

Rai stopped and Yume stopped with him. "Don't you think that guy behind us is following us?" Rai asked Yume.

"I don't think we should think that especially when he's dressed weirdly." Yume said.

"But he turned the corner when we turned," Rai said, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"As you should." Said the black robed man who has appeared behind Rai and Yume. Both Rai and Yume froze in fear. Then the robed man grabbed Rai's neck from behind. Rai let out a gag but was thrown away into a tree. Rai crashed into the tree and passed out.

"RAI!" Yume screamed, only to then get her neck grabbed by the robed man. She fell unconscious as the man had grabbed a nerve point.

"I didn't think getting you was this easy my pretty." Said the robed man while chuckling maniacally.

...

At the Pho shop, Ryuuji was enjoying his Pho while Ryu just played around with the bowl. "What's wrong kid? You usually like Pho." Ryuuji said.

"I wonder," Ryu sighed. Then Ryu reached into his pocket and took out the device, all the while spinning it between his fingers. "Hey dad, how can I use this thing?"

Ryuuji just stared at the device in disbelief then at Ryu. "Where, did you get this thing?" Ryuuji asked.

"How should I know, I don't even know where I ended up after leaning in on something and just entering a metallic room." Ryu said. "There was also this giant mecha and at the same time I found this device." Ryu then gave a grin. "So, I put two and two together so this thing has to be an awesome device that allows me to transform."

"Kid . . ." Ryuuji muttered then palmed his face. "Ryu, you know this isn't fiction right, we can't all just transform into heroes and save the world."

"What crap have you been reading?" Ryu asked sarcastically, "everything here is fiction, that's why this is a Fanfic."

Ryuuji perked his ears up in surprise. "Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"I sure did." Ryu nodded.

"You can't break the fourth wall! The wall has to be there!"

"I can break it because I'm the main character and the point of view character as well." Ryu replied. "The world's not going to implode on itself if I do so, especially when you, the not main character, can get away with fourth wall breaking."

"Still, not safe." Ryuuji muttered. "Besides, I can't let you use this thing." Ryuuji said about to take the red device.

"Oh," Ryu snatched the device away, "why not?"

"Because . . . I don't think it's meant for you." Ryuuji growled and had a hand over his face. "I can't see to bring you into battle especially since I worked so hard to live to see you and your sister grow up."

Ryu noticed the tense aura in the air. "Whoa, why so dramatic?" Ryu asked.

"This time that we're having right now together, it shouldn't be happening yet it is." Ryuuji said, struggling to keep a straight face. "I don't want to lose you . . . I just can't lose you after all I've been through."

"Hey dad, you ok?" Ryu asked.

Ryuuji, who looked to be holding back tears the whole time, sat up with a smile. "HAI! Of course I'm ok, but I still can't let you use that device." Ryuuji reached for the device but Ryu just stuffed it into his (Ryu) pocket.

"Nope sorry, not can do." Ryu said. "If you won't let me use it then I'll just keep it as it looks like a cool toy."

Ryuuji stared at his son with an irritated stare. "You're a jerk you know that."

"I'm not the one who makes every one's life a living hell, especially for the neighbor by just simply being married to a hot chick." Ryu said.

"See! You're a jerk!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

"I learned from the best." Ryu said with a smirk.

"If only your mother would believe me about you." Ryuuji said looking really uninterested.

"Good luck with that." Ryu said. A few seconds later the window to the shop just bursted as a man just crashed into it. Ryu and Ryuuji grabbed their bowls of Pho and dashed away while the man crashed onto their table.

The son and father both slurped a noodle. "Check please." Ryuuji said while Ryu quickly ate his Pho. "Why are you eating so fast?"

"So I don't feel hungry in the battle to come." Ryu said.

"What makes you think you're going to fight?" Ryuuji asked.

"Because the setup is all the most convenient for me." Ryu replied, smirking while biting into a piece of beef and just tearing the beef apart.

"You're starting to scare me son." Ryuuji said.

...

Ryuuji ran out the door while Ryu coolly jumped out the shattered window. "Why did you do that?" Ryuuji asked his kid.

"Because I felt running was sort of lame." Ryu replied. "So, where's the guy that requires me to transform and kick his ass." 

"I'm not going to tell you how to transform." Ryuuji retorted.

"Fine, I'll figure it myself." Ryu said smiling and shrugging.

"Damn this kid reminds me of me when I was his age." Ryuuji looked aside and muttered to himself.

The dragon monster that appeared earlier was in plain view in the night street with the neon lights flashing, revealing the dragon monster's appearance. It had a red dragonic face and red scaly armor. It had flame shaped shoulder pads and there were flame designs all over the monster's body. It's claws extended ready for battle.

"Hm, a monster." Ryu said, pondering on what to do. "One, I fight the monster unarmed and get killed in one hit. Two, I let my dad do all the fighting while I stand back but then I lose all credit as a main character the moment my dad kills the monster . . . I'll go with a third option and that is to fight grunts to stall for time to wait for my dad to allow me to finally become a red ranger."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ryuuji asked wondering what Ryu was muttering to himself about. At this very moment, black beetle like creatures appeared from the shadows. They all had white bug eyes and silver mouth plates which resembled bug mouths. They all wore black battle robes with golden designs. Each bug monster held a different weapon whether it be swords if the creature had stag horns or if they had spears if they had one horn. "Oh the irony." Ryuuji said uninterestedly.

"Come on dad, there's a lot of grunts surrounding us, you better start fighting or I'll die and you'll blame my death on your inability to win." Ryu said mockingly.

"Hey you better pull your own weight here." Ryuuji said as a Spear Beetle lunged at Ryuuji. Ryuuji shifted his body and grabbed the spear of the creature. Ryuuji threw the the Beetle into a Sword Beetle. Ryu ducked from a sword slash letting the sword slash another sword beetle. "And me without a Katana." Ryuuji growled. Ryuuji grabbed a Sword Beetle and jabbed the creature making it unhand its sword, dropping the handle of the sword into Ryuuji's hand. Ryuuji then grabbed the sword with both hands and fiercely slashed the Beetle monster across the chest. A Sword Beetle came from behind Ryuuji and swung its sword at Ryuuji.

"Hey dad, behind you." Ryu said calmly while he ducked from a spear thrust.

Ryuuji quickly spun the sword in his hands and stabbed behind him, hitting through the chest of the Sword Beetle. Ryuuji pulled the sword out then swung at a Spear Beetle and again at a Sword Beetle. The Dragon Monster jumped in the air ready to claw Ryuuji. Ryuuji rolled away and let the Dragon Monster claw a Spear Beetle in three. Ryuuji swung his sword at the Dragon Monster and the monster grabbed the sword. "Damn!" Ryuuji grunted upon clashing against the skin of the Dragon monster's hand.

The Dragon was about to breathe flames into Ryuuji's face but then Ryu ran past a group of Beetle creatures and grabbed his dad's robe from behind. Ryu pulled Ryuuji away and flung Ryuuji away from the Dragon's face. Ryu jumped away from the flames, but not without getting a burn on his dress shirt.

"God damn it." Ryu said. "And I like this uniform." Ryu looked around and found a guy with a red blazer on running away from the Beetle creatures. "OI!" Ryu shouted and ran towards the man. Ryu yanked the blazer off of the man's body.

"HEY!" The man shouted.

"Sorry, got to borrow this." Ryu said. He quickly put on the blazer. "I don't really look good without the blazer anyway."

"Hey that's stealing." The man whined.

"It's borrowing." Ryu replied. "And I'd like to say I'll return it to you, but I won't so I'm not going to tell you that. Now run or die." The man turned around and saw a group of Beetle creatures running over. The man screamed and ran away while Ryu ran away from the Beetle Creatures. The Dragon monster was running towards Ryu. Ryu stopped and looked back at the Beetle Creatures and figured he could use the situation. Ryu dashed towards the Dragon Monster.

Ryuuji sliced a Beetle Creature then looked at Ryu running towards the monster. "RYU!" Ryuuji shouted and slashed another Beetle Creature. Ryuuji ran towards Ryu to get Ryu away from the Dragon Monster.

Ryu however bent his body backward and slid across the ground as if he slipped on something wet. "Luckily I've gotten a lot of practice slipping on the floor." Ryu mentioned as he slipped under the Dragon's claws. The Dragon clawed at a Sword Beetle while said Sword Beetle slashed the Dragon. Both monsters were hit with the Sword Beetle blowing up after getting clawed. The Dragon rolled across the ground away from Ryu.

Ryuuji paused in his tracks and was quite astonished by how well planned Ryu's motions were. Ryuuji never expected Ryu to come up with a strategy that worked only for Ryu and worked not at all for the monsters. "Maybe . . . maybe I should give him the card." Ryuuji reached into his pocket and pulled out a card which depicted a picture of a red ranger.

The ranger appeared to be lion and dragon themed. It's helmet looked a lot like a dragon themed helmet but there was a mane design seen in the theme as well. The helmet had golden trimmings on it with a black visor almost in a shape of flames. It had a mouth plate design except the plate was red so it blended in with the red helmet. The suit had black feet while most of the suit was red with white scattered in the center. The red shoulder pads emerged up from the suit. The belt was golden with a round belt buckle depicting a red crystal. On the side and attached to the belt, was the red device that Ryu now had in his possession. On the left side of the chest was an emblem depicting a symbol in the shape of a card with a crescent mark going across it.

"I knew you as Kodenred . . ." Ryuuji whispered to himself. "I think it is time, for you to be reborn . . . as another."

Ryu slid by his dad, then threw Ryuuji on the ground away from Ryu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ryuuji screamed at his son. Ryuuji stabbed a Sword Beetle.

"Just use that thing as a shield!" Ryu shouted and pointed at the stabbed Beetle Creature. "AND LOOK UP THERE OLD MAN!" Ryu pointed at the top of the building.

Ryuuji looked at the building while Ryu grabbed a Spear Beetle. Standing on the building was a black armored boy who was wearing a black and white mask that only obscured his eyes. The white parts were lines but the white parts appeared to be where the boy was looking through on the mask. The boy had wild spiky hair. He appeared to have a white orb of energy forming in his hands. The white orb quickly became dark purple.

Ryu started punching the Spear Beetle in the gut while the boy on the building scattered the ball of energy and shot the energy down at the Hinote men. A lot of the Beetle grunts were hit. The Dragon Monster easily dodged the shots. Ryuuji and Ryu used the Beetle Creatures they captured as shields to block the energy. While Ryu was punching his Beetle Creature, the energy hit the Beetle Creature's back at the same pace Ryu was punching the creature. The poor monster shattered to pieces from the last punch and the last energy shot.

The boy standing on the building was quite surprised to see that Ryu predicted what was coming and was able to quickly use a grunt as a shield. The boy jumped down to the ground and created a crater upon landing. "You're quite good to avoid my attack like that." The boy said. "How ever did you predict that?"

"I watch a lot of Tokusatsu and Anime." Ryu replied straightforwardly. "I saw that attack coming at the start of the chapter." Ryu said.

"Where's the logic in that?" Ryuuji asked.

"I make an excellent move against the monster but then afterwards I'd be hit by a powerful attack from another enemy." Ryu replied. "That was your mistake." Ryu pointed at the masked boy. "For putting me in a situation that was most excellent then following up with your attack."

"I see, you're quite smart." The boy said chuckling.

"Actually I'm actually quite dumb." Ryu retorted. "But any fan of TV should be able to see that attack coming."

"Oh, and do you really think you can win since you know everything?" The boy asked.

Ryu shook his head. "Nope, I actually think I'm going to die because my dad is being stubborn and won't tell me how to henshin." Ryu said. "Which is why I used a grunt in the first place as shield."

The boy in armor heard Ryu talking about transforming and then laughed maniacally. "So it's you, you're the one whose going to become a ranger and stop me?" The boy let out a chortle. "Seriously, this guy? How stupid can you get Ryuuji, or should I say, Kodenfire!"

Ryuuji perked his ears up upon being called Kodenfire. "How did you . . ." Ryu though, was not surprised. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I've read your fic." Ryu replied without hesitation.

"Can't you act a little bit more surprised, you know, for my sake? And stop breaking the fourth wall." Ryuuji said. "But more importantly, how do you know that name? I haven't even used that name in such a long time."

"Sixteen years to be exact." The boy said after Ryuuji finished.

"This is getting annoying." Ryu muttered. "Oi boy, stop hiding your name because it's getting annoying constantly reading 'the boy' over and over and over again. I'm sick of it!"

"You're quite the fourth wall breaking brat aren't you?" The boy said. "Fine, my name is Kai . . ."

"No, no, no, no." Ryu interrupted and shook his head. "That name is too cool for you, so I'll just call you Richter for no real reason whatsoever."

"But that's not my name." Richter said, then realized that the author just made that his real name. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll be called Richter. So anyway, Kodenfire, I'm pretty sure you know a lot about what is going on, after all you are the only one among the group to find out about everything beyond what your powers contain."

"Yes I do." Ryuuji replied.

"Well, do you know WHY I have your daughter right now!" Richter pointed in the air at Yume, who was tied up and being held by two Beetle Creatures, one sword and one spear.

Ryuuji and Ryu both opened their eyes in shock. "YUME!" Ryu exclaimed.

"What are you doing with my daughter!" Ryuuji demanded.

"You of all people should know why." Richter said to Ryuuji. "Since you are after all the one who has traveled to the future and seen all there is to know about the future, and you should know that you and your wife's very existence is quite a paradox to what you've seen."

"Paradox, Para smox, just what are you going to do with my sister!" Ryu demanded to know.

"Why I'm going to use the power within her to take over the world!" Richter said laughing maniacally. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah, and that's kind of why I asked." Ryu replied. Then he got rammed by the Dragon Monster.

"RYU!" Ryuuji screamed. He quickly got up and slashed a Beetle Creature and ran at the Dragon Monster only to get whacked away.

"Shoot, I forgot about that monster." Ryu muttered to himself. "Well bring it on! Oh who am I kidding, I'm out of here!" Ryu shouted and ran away from the monster, except he ran in a circle. "Still waiting for my chance to transform." Richter jumped in front of Ryu. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, maybe for you to die!" Richter shouted. He swung a fist at Ryu.

Ryu ducked. "You people always say that, and I'm not going to hit you because you got armor on you!" Ryu shouted and jumped back only to have to jump to the side as the Dragon Monster was right behind.

"Damn it." Ryuuji growled. He reached into his robe and pulled out the card that he so did not want to give Ryu. "Ryu, here!" Ryuuji flung the card at Ryu.

Ryu didn't even try to grab the card and let the card fall to the ground right in front of him. "Seriously dad, did you seriously expect me to actually grab a card in mid-air!" Ryu shouted. "And look, the monsters are running after it."

"Sorry!" Ryuuji shouted. "And besides, WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT!" Ryuuji elbowed a Beetle to the ground.

"Because I just did." Ryu said just simply taking it from the ground. "How stupid can you all get, it's right in front of me and you even try to run for it." Ryu spun the red device in his hands. "Here we go, time to make use of this . . . hey dad, what's this thing called anyway" Ryu pushed a switch on the device, then kicked a Beetle into the Dragon.

"A Karurizer!" Ryuuji announced.

"Yosh, time to die you countless grunts! Prepare to get slaughtered!" Ryu spun the Karurizer and swiped the card in a slot on the Karurizer. "Rise Up! Break the Seal! Karu Henshin!" Ryu swiped the card through and flames started to surround his body. A Sword Beetle tried to slash Ryu, but Ryu grabbed the sword while his body was in flames. Ryu punched the Beetle with a flaming punch which dispersed the flames revealing the Red ranger on the card. "Blazing Courage, Karured!"

"TAKE THEM ALL DOWN RYU!" Ryuuji shouted. Ryuuji kicked a beetle then threw his sword to Ryu.

Ryu grabbed the sword and the sword quickly transformed into a red elegantly designed long sword. Ryu slashed a Beetle, then slashed at the Dragon on and on and on. Then Ryu started to get beat up by countless hordes of the Beetle Creatures and continuous attacks from the Dragon.

"Yikes, I expected better of you." Ryuuji said, using another stolen sword to fight the creatures.

"You'll die Karured, DIE!" Richter shouted maniacally.

"What do you expect? I'm one lone ranger vs a thousand grunts. I need help." Ryu looked at the red dragon themed motorcycle that his dad used to take them to the Pho shop. "Hm." Ryu jumped over the monsters and landed next to the bike. Ryu noticed a slot for the Karurizer. "How convenient." Ryu pushed the Karurizer in and transformed the motorcycle into an elegantly more designed motorcycle with a mane on the dragon head.

"HOLY COW!" Ryuuji shouted. "What are you doing to my bike!" He was quite surprised that Ryu could do that to his (Ryuuji) motorcycle.

"Time to kick some ass!" Ryu shouted. Ryu pushed a button on the Karurizer and the bike roared to life. The bike then proceeded to run over each and all of the Beetle Creatures.

Richter was quite surprised that Ryu knew how to handle the Karurizer, despite this being the first time that Ryu ever used the Karurizer. "Huh, looks like Kodenred isn't half bad." Richter said. "He managed to figure out how to transform into Karured. Then again, this boy isn't technically Kodenred either." He chuckled. "Still, to be able to use the Karurizer this well, he has to be quite the genius."

Actually Ryu just watches too much TV and plays a ton of video games so he pretty much knows what to expect. Ryu, while the Karu Cycle ran over the Beetles, Ryu kept flailing his sword at the Dragon monster. "You've been weaken enough but I'll just weaken you more!" Ryu then charged flames into his hand and started bashing at the Dragon repeatedly with his flaming fist. Ryu kicked the Dragon's chest and kicked with his other leg to jump away from the Dragon. Ryu landed and opened a compartment on his belt which on the transformation card depicted the spot where his Karurizer would attached to. The compartment turned out to be a deck of cards. Ryu drew the first card. "And the lucky winner is, the exact card I need." Ryu flicked his wrist and the card disappeared from his hands. In reality Ryu threw the card at the Karu Cycle and the card swiped through the Karurizer planted on the Bike. "Throwing will work for me because I'm the main character."

After the card swiped through the Karurizer, the card disappeared in flames. The Karurizer beeped, "HYPERDRIVE!" then announced.

Ryu's body bursted into flames. The cards in his deck flew out of the compartment and all bursted into flames which surrounded his whole entire body and created ten feathery wings behind Ryu (somehow, don't ask). Ryu crouched ready to jump, then asked his dad, "hey dad, how should I take out the monster, punching or kicking?"

"Just do a Rider Kick for all I care." Ryuuji replied sitting back while watching (technically) his sentient motorcycle run over grunts.

"A kick it is." Ryu shouted. "ORYAH!" Ryu jumped in the air. "Take this! Valiant BREAK!" Ryu flew in the air then dropped down in a flying side kick. Ryu's body started to blaze out as he fell. The Dragon Monster was tired from being struck by grunts, running after Ryu to no avail, and getting slashed at constantly by Ryu. Ryu kicked the monster in the chest and the blaze around Ryu spread to the monster. Ryu jumped back and flew away while the monster screamed in pain only to then get blown back by the explosion of the flames.

"Ryu, you got to seal the monster now!" Ryuuji shouted to Ryu.

"Of course, why else would this fic be called _Sealing _Sentai Karuranger then?" Ryu asked. Ryu took a blank card from his deck and threw the card at the Dragon. Upon being hit by the card, the Dragon was sucked into the card and the card flew back at Ryu. "Yeah!"

"Well you may've won here, but too bad, I still win it all since I have Yume Hinote!" Richter announced. He jumped back towards the building, grabbed the tied Yume and jumped high into the air into a large round UFO like battleship.

Ryu just stared at the battleship. "Are we fighting aliens or something?" Ryu asked rhetorically.

"DAMN IT!" Ryuuji shouted as he, while on the ground, could've at least done something to stop Richter. He then realized that Ryu was flying. "Hey Ryu . . ."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Ryu screamed at the top of his lungs. "I may know a lot since I'm such a geek but taking my sister captive is just going way too far! I am so going to mutilate you . . . if I could but I can't because I'm too weak, but first things first . . . YUME!" Ryu screamed at the top of his lungs and flew towards the battleship.

"Never mind." Ryuuji muttered.

Ryu flew to the ship and threw a flaming punch on the ship's exterior creating a hole, which he used to go to the control room.

"Well aren't you the rude guest." Richter said.

"Be quiet." Ryu said coming in to see his sister tied up by what seemed to be tentacles that are draining her of her energy. "I don't know what you want to pull, but I won't forgive any one who hurts my sister."

"And here I thought you were always the one being protected by your sister." Richter said with a smile.

"It turns me on, I can't help it." Ryu replied bluntly while shrugging. He pointed his sword at Richter. "And so right now, I'll make sure I take her back, even though I don't know what's so important about her."

"Well Kodenred, if you really want to know, her very existence in this world is quite a mess." Richter explained. "Her just existing is quite the mess up when you think about it."

As much as Ryu wanted to take all that was said of his sister as an insult, Ryu couldn't really pay attention to that because of one little thing that was bothering him, "Whose Kodenred?" Ryu asked. "I'm Karured, not Kodenred, and I haven't heard of any Kodenred ever."

Richter covered his mask with his hand and chuckled. "Sorry, that's another persona you take in another time."

Ryu tilted his head in confusion. "What? You're really confusing you know that."

"Enough talk." Richter said taking a large serrated sword from thin air. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"No." Ryu replied shaking his head.

Richter jumped back in astonishment. "Wow, and I thought heroes always answered yes to that question."

"Yes, but I'm not a hero." Ryu said. "I'm just a person who knows what genre he's playing in and making sure to make a parody out of everything. I sincerely think I'll get my ass kicked if I fight you, and besides even if I do win on some whim, the story will just end if the main villain will just die in the very first chapter."

"Enough talk." Richter said holding his sword at ready. "I'll make sure you die, KODENRED!"

"It's Karured!" Ryu retorted. Ryu held his sword at ready. The two fighters stood far away from each other, waiting for the other to strike.

"YEH!" Richter started the fight and ran towards Ryu.

Ryu dashed at Richter and ducked under Richter's slash. Ryu slashed Richter to slow Richter down while he (Ryu) ran towards freeing Yume. Ryu's flaming wings shot out flames towards Ryu's sword and Ryu blazed the tentacles tying Yume up. The flames also scattered backwards, knocking Richter into a wall.

Ryu took off his helmet threw the helmet towards Richter, hitting Richter while he was stuck on the wall. "Yume, Yume, YUME WAKE UP!" Ryu shouted.

Yume came to, and saw her brother's face. "ONII-CHAN!" She shouted and quickly held onto Ryu. "Onii-chan, I'm so glad to see you." She cried.

"Huh, what's wrong Yume?"

"I was captured and I saw something really scary." Yume said. "I was so scared . . . I . . . I . . . Onii-chan, why are you wearing red spandex?" Yume's tone completely changed upon seeing the Karured suit.

"Huh?" Ryu looked at his suit. "Oh I'm a red ranger."

"Eh?"

"Long story." Ryu said. "Let's just get out of here." He said and held Yume's hand.

"Where are we anyway Onii-chan?" Yume asked.

"A UFO." Ryu replied calmly.

Yume paused to try to take in the answer. "A what?"

"I know, you think I'm a geek." Ryu said. "But come on, let's just get out of here." Ryu took Yume to the hole he had created to get into the room. When Yume looked down, she shrieked.

"WE'RE SO HIGH UP!" Yume shouted.

"Come on, trust me." Ryu said. "You won't drop down with me with you."

"You promise . . . right?" Yume asked.

"Of course." Ryu said. "We'll get out of this thing together."

"Oh no you don't." Richter said getting out of the wall and slamming the floor of his ship. The rocking of the ship sent Yume out. She screamed upon falling towards the ground.

"YUME!" Ryu shouted. He growled and turned to Richter.

"I still have enough power to destroy the city!" Richter announced. "So what will it be Kodenred, destroy the ship or save your precious little sister, huh?"

"Save my darling sister of course!" Ryu shouted. Richter's smile dropped and was a little too surprised by Ryu's reaction. "Like I said, I'm no hero, I don't care what you do to the city but just as long as my sister is safe . . . I DON'T CARE!" Ryu jumped out of the ship and his wings blazed out.

"The little fool." Richter said smiling insanely. "Did he do all that thinking I was bluffing? Oh well, his loss." Richter went over to the controls, preparing a weapon to destroy the city.

Ryu free fell towards Yume. "YUME!" Ryu screamed.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume screamed as Ryu came near her.

"Grab onto my hand!" Ryu shouted. He reached for Yume's hand. Yume tried to grab hold of Ryu's hand but she couldn't reach, but then Ryu's finger touched Yume's hand. Ryu got a little closer and he was able to grab hold of Yume's hand. Ryu pulled Yume towards him and held onto her in a tight embrace.

"Don't let go of me Onii-chan." Yume said as she buried her head into Ryu's chest.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ryu replied. His wings blazed out and he hovered in the air with Yume in his arms. Ryu looked up at the UFO and watched as the UFO charged its lasers. "Well I have Yume so now it's time to take down the UFO."

"Can you get up there in time?" Yume asked her brother.

"Nope, but that's because I don't have to." Ryu said. Ryu jerked his head towards the spaceship. "Sic him boy. Go, KARURYON!"

The Lion Mecha, named Karuryon, that had chased Ryu appeared on top of a building and roared a valiant roar. It jumped in the air and charged a large fire ball in its mouth.

The Karurizer appeared on Ryu's belt. Ryu drew a card from his deck and swiped the card across the Karurizer. The Karurizer announced, "BLAZING GRAVE!"

"FIRE!" Ryu shouted. Karuryon fired its fireball, blasting the UFO.

The UFO flew around aimlessly in the air. "DAMN IT!" Richter shouted and slammed the controls. "That boy . . . he planned everything out!" He got up and took his sword off of the ground. "Looks like you win this time boy, I'll make sure you pay for all this!" He growled and bit his fingers. "That boy, he was to be Kodenred but now he's Karured . . . you are really unpredictable I'll give you that." Richter teleported away as the UFO exploded in the air.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ryu shouted while taking his sister into his arms in bridal style. Yume blushed upon being held by her brother like that. Ryu elegantly landed on the ground with his sister in arms. His Karured suit dematerialized. "You ok Yume?"

"Yeah." Yume nodded. "Thank you . . . Onii-chan."

"Don't worry about it." Ryu said. "I can't lose you yet you know."

"And may I ask why my Son is holding my Daughter as if she and him are newlyweds!" Ryuuji shouted from behind Ryu.

"KYA!" Ryu screamed and fell on his butt while still holding Yume. "DAD! Don't scare me like that."

"Well don't hold your sister like that damn it!" Ryuuji shouted. "I'm justified in doing all this because YOU'RE BOTH MY CHILDREN!"

"DAD!" Ryu whined. "You just ruined a perfectly good moment!"

"AS WELL I SHOULD!" Ryuuji screamed.

Yume just blushed and held onto her brother while her dad didn't notice. While Ryuuji started ranting about Ryu being a jerk, she laid her head on Ryu's shoulder. Karuryon just stood above the three, making the scene look pretty awkward to any civilian in their right mind.

...

And so, the beginning of a new story has finally ended. What was once to be is now gone, but in its place, a new story unfolds. What will happen in the end? Only time will tell, especially when time has already changed a lot.

...

_Teach me Ryunosuke-sensei_ (yes, it exists here)

"Yo!" Ryu shouted. "So whose here, Yume Hinote!"

"Hai!" Yume raised her hand and said cutely.

"Ryuuji Hinote!"

"I'M YOUR FATHER!" The sixteen year old Ryuuji shouted.

"Hai, it looks like every one is here." Ryu said nodding. "So as some of you may be wondering, what's the point of this fic? Well . . . there's really no reason. Redryuranger11 just wants to make a parody of Sentai and he's using this fic to do so."

"He's also using drama by using references from other fics such as Elemental Sentai Kodenranger." Yume continued.

"Right." Ryu nodded.

"You seem really different from Ryunosuke Rekka though." Ryuuji mentioned.

"That's because I'm meant to be Ryunosuke Rekka but now influenced by Ryuuji Hinote who is alive and well in this timeline, thus making me literally Ryunosuke Hinote." Ryu replied.

"So why be a jerk?" Ryuuji asked.

"Because you're a jerk." Ryu replied bluntly.

"Well the author's intent was to make you the complete opposite of Ryunosuke Rekka in terms of how you two convey your personalities and since Dad is alive at this time, that would mean that Dad might have some influence in the way Onii-chan acts." Yume said. "Before Kodenranger was rewritten, Onii-chan was planned to be a total wimp who needs his sister to help."

"And now due to the rewrite and thus making Ryunosuke Rekka show off more of his wimpy side that he had in the original Chapter 1, your personality had to be changed so some story elements had to be changed." Ryuuji muttered.

"Now I'm basically Ryuuji Hinote but named Ryunosuke!" Ryu said happily.

"But all in all, Hinote Onii-chan and Rekka Onii-chan are both the same person when you get right to the bare bones." Yume mentioned. "They have the same interests and they have the same just heart and deep down, their personalities are just the same."

"Now if only Hinote would only just show off more of the heart." Ryuuji mumbled.

"I do show heart, I just show it to the one I love the most." Ryu bluntly replied.

"And who may I ask is my son in love with?" Ryuuji asked with disgust.

"I didn't say I was in love, I just said love." Ryu retorted.

"Fine, whatever." Ryuuji muttered.

"So anyway, this fic is to try out an idea that would contain the original Kodenranger's humor all the while adding some drama in using key aspects of other Redryuranger11 fics." Ryu explained. "It's to be seen as an alternate Kodenranger with events happening differently from Kodenranger. Also there's no harem involved."

Ryuuji gasped. "WHY NOT!"

Ryu then wrapped a hand around Yume and pulled her closer to him, causing her to blush. "Don't ask!" Ryu shouted.

Ryuuji squinted his eyes to examine Ryu and Yume. "You know I have a real bad feeling about this." Ryuuji whispered to himself. "So moving on. How come it's only the three of us in this segment?"

"Because the other rangers haven't been discovered yet!" Ryu screamed.

"I thought they were discovered already." Ryuuji said. "Didn't all of them appear? Rai, Lee, Karen, and Ryn?"

There was no answer from Ryu for a long while. "If I said anymore, there will be spoilers." Ryu replied after a long period of silence.

"Wait, are they or are they not?" Ryuuji asked.

"Well Rai wore Green, Lee wore Blue, Karen wore Yellow, and Ryn wore Pink, I'm Kodenred in Kodenranger and Karured here. You do the math."

"O . . . K." Ryuuji said, trying to figure out the events of the day.

"Well this ends the segment for this time." Yume said. "See you all next time." She and Ryu waved, while Ryu was still holding Yume close to him.

"You know, for a pair of siblings, you two sure do like to touch each other . . . a lot." Ryuuji mentioned. Both Ryu and Yume threw a Karurizer at Ryuuji.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH DAD!" Ryu and Yume exclaimed together.

...

Hope you like this fic, so please review and don't take the themes of this fic too seriously or be offended by some themes.


	2. Thundering Raze

I do not own Super Sentai or anything else that this fic references.

Oh and before I get started, let me say this to start, THIS FIC IS NOT A REWRITE OF KODENRANGER FIRST STRIKE! Don't compare this fic to that fic because it is just like how Goseiger is not a remake of Shinkenger. Goseiger is another series after Shinkenger, just like how Karuranger is another series in the same vain as Kageranger and Kariranger is to Kodenranger. Sealing Sentai Karuranger is not in fact a rewrite of First Strike. I don't know how you people can think it is since after all this fic itself acknowledges the existence of Kodenranger albeit the rewritten Kodenranger and not First Strike.

**Sealing Sentai Karuranger**

Chapter 2: Thundering Raze

Rai was uneasy as he walked the halls of the school. "Shit, shit, shit." Rai muttered to himself as he walked while constantly shivering. He couldn't help but remember the night before, how he was escorting Yume back to her house when a person wearing a black robe came up to them and knocked him out. He woke up unable to find Yume and he thought the worst. "Oh man, what am I going to tell Ryu?" Rai asked himself. "I don't know what happened to Yume, hopefully she's still alive but if she is alive then . . . what could've that person have done to her."

Rai found Ryu standing in the middle of the hallway and went up to Ryu. "Hey Ryu." Rai called out to Ryu. _Might as well be brave and tell him._

As Rai was about to tap Ryu's shoulder, Ryu held a finger to his lips. "Sh." Ryu was looking straight forward. "It comes." A football came flying spiraling over to Ryu. "HIYAH!" Ryu stuck his hand out, only to miss the ball and get hit on the head. "I saw that coming, I really did!" Ryu shouted and dropped to the ground.

"OI RYU!" Lee shouted and ran over to Ryu. Lee helped Ryu up. "Hey man, you ok? I didn't mean to throw it that hard."

"I have a hard head, no worries." Ryu assured Lee. Lee released Ryu and Ryu fell down on the floor again. "Hey how come everything is completely upside down now?"

Lee looked at the fallen Ryu, then let out a chuckle. "Still a joker aren't you?" Lee helped Ryu up again.

"Hey Ryu." Rai said again.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"Um you know last night . . ."

"Yes?" Ryu egged Rai on.

"It's really hard to say this . . ."

"Come on, spit it out, I don't have all day. Me as the main character has more important stuff than stand on the same spot and constantly faint due to head trauma." Ryu said only to faint again for no apparent reason. Lee helped Ryu up . . . again.

"Well . . ." Rai was about to talk about Yume, till Ryu fainted again.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume came running over, surprising the hell out of Rai. Yume knelt down and shook Ryu. "Onii-chan get up!"

"HAI!" Ryu got up in a flash.

"Y-y-y-y-YUME!" Rai shouted unexpectedly, surprising Ryu, Yume, Lee, and just about every one else in the whole entire school that was around to hear Rai.

"What is it Kaicho?" Yume asked. Then Rai grabbed Yume's shoulders with a hint of savagery in his eyes.

"You . . . you're right here right? You're real right?" Rai started squeezing Yume's shoulders, making Yume freeze in shock at the very action, all the while Rai made his hands down the rest of Yume's body to check to see if she was real.

Ryu was not amused by Rai's touching of his(Ryu) sister, so Ryu made a jump and socked Rai's face. "NO TOUCHY!" Ryu shouted. After Ryu landed and Rai was on the ground, "No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches my sister but ME!" Saying this surprised every one who could hear Ryu while making Yume blush.

Rai perked his ears up. "Yeah you're right." Rai got up and straighten himself up, first with his tie. "Except, what exactly did you mean by that?"

"The same thing you do with what you always do with Reika." Ryu replied straightforwardly.

"Hey I thought I was the straightforward guy." Lee said with a blank stare while pointing at himself. Every one ignored him.

"What do you mean by that?" Rai asked Ryu. Ryu gave a pretty big smile and no other answer.

"Hey can I tell your parents you said that?" Ojii-chan popped up from between Ryu and Yume.

"Where the heck did you come from!" Ryu, Yume, Lee, and Rai shouted.

"I'm a ninja." Ojii-chan said then started to run towards the exit to run to the Hinote Household to tattle on Ryu.

"OI WAIT!" Ryu shouted and grabbed the football from Lee's hands. Ryu stood back and readied his throw. "HISSATSU!" Ryu shouted. "ORYAH!" Ryu threw the ball really hard. "SPIRALING OLD MAN SEEKING MEMORY WIPER SHOT!" Ryu turned to the camera. "I can make up randomly long attack names because I can."

The ball struck Ojii-chan's head and he fainted.

"You sure you can do that to your grandfather?" Rai asked Ryu.

"He's the most fittest person in the world" Yume replied for Ryu. "Ojii-chan's not dying anytime soon."

"Still . . ." Rai said with a sweat drop. _I still wonder though, what happened to Yume last night?_

...

During lunch time, instead of running to where his sister was, Rai instead followed Ryu and Yume up to the roof. As Rai opened the door to the roof, he found that Ryu and Yume were talking about what happened the night before. Rai entered when Yume was talking.

"Rai was walking me home." Yume said to Ryu. "It was during that time that . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryu shouted, interrupting Yume mid sentence. "Walking home with Rai? Huh? You . . . hey you don't really like him like that right?" Rai perked his ears up upon hearing Ryu say that and inched a little closer to hear what Yume had to say without being found out by either Ryu or Yume.

"Wha-wha-what?" Yume was a tad surprised hearing her brother ask. "Of course not, I don't really like him like that . . . I mean he's quite gentle and . . . handsome, but I don't really like him like that."

Rai dropped as he couldn't help but feel a little down by Yume's statement. "Wait . . . why do I feel so hurt, I don't exactly like her like that either." Rai said to himself. "At least she called me handsome . . . but why should I care?"

"Mah, well whatever." Ryu said. "Just make sure you don't date him and I'll be fine."

"Why are we talking about my love life all of the sudden?" Yume asked in wonder.

"Because I love you, now come on, just continue." Ryu said straightforwardly.

"O . . . k." Yume said with widened eyes of surprise. "During that time last night, a man in a black robe just came up suddenly and knocked Rai out. After that everything went blank."

"Richter . . ." Ryu mumbled under his breath seeing as how it's easy to figure out that the man in the robe was Richter the whole time. _I'll kill you one day. _"Well at least you're ok now."

Yume laid her head on Ryu's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me." She said lovingly, and also surprised Rai.

_What?_ Rai thought. _Ryu . . . he saved her?_

Yume giggled, "it's usually me whose always saving you from trouble." Yume said. "It's kind of nice having my brother save me instead."

"Get used to it, I'll make sure it happens more often now." Ryu said wrapping a hand around Yume's shoulder.

Rai looked away and pressed his back against the wall. "Man I can't help but get a lovey dovey feel from the atmosphere." Rai shook his head. "Get your head out of the gutter man, they're brother and sister, brother and sister."

"HEY KAICHO!" Lee exclaimed barging through the door, surprising Rai, and making Ryu and Yume jump.

"OI RAI!" Ryu shouted. "How much did you hear of what I said!"

"Um . . . I don't know." Rai replied, while he was sweating profusely due to being found out and then he thought, _wait . . . why should I even worry that I'm found, all I wanted to do was talk to Ryu about last night but Yume has already talked to him about it . . ._

"Well if you heard anything I said to my sister then it looks like I'll have to kill you right here right now . . . except I won't because you'll murder me before I even get a chance to." Ryu said nodding his head.

"Onii-chan . . . you're kind of starting to scare me." Yume remarked.

"Sorry." Ryu said with a smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway Lee, why the hell did you barge in on me when I was eavesdropping on Ryu and Yume!" Rai screamed at his best friend.

"Dude, chill." Lee said trying to calm Rai down.

"AHA! So you were eavesdropping on me and Yume!" Ryu shouted.

"I never denied it." Rai growled back.

"Right." Ryu calmed down.

"So . . . WHAT IS IT LEE! Spit it out!" Rai bellowed.

"You never gave me a chance to talk!" Lee retorted. "Anyway outside in the courtyard, a guy in a red robe with the same exact hair as Ryu is fighting with Takeshi-sensei with wooden swords! IT'S AWESOME . . . for some weird reason."

"Yeah you're . . . weird." Rai said nonchalantly, though Ryu and Yume could only look in horror.

The twins rushed towards the metal fence which bordered the roof and looked down to see their father clashing against their teacher.

"OH MY GOD!" Yume shouted, "how can papa just come here and do that!"

"PAPA!" Rai and Lee shouted in surprise.

"Now that I think about it . . . that really sounds awesome." Rai remarked.

"No wonder he looked a lot like Ryu." Lee said holding his chin and nodded.

"Come on, let's stop them before any one else finds out he's our dad." Ryu said patting his sister on the back. Both of them rushed down the stairs.

"You know, I can't help but feel Ryu likes to touch Yume a lot." Lee said.

"THEY'RE SIBLINGS! BROTHER AND SISTER! TWINS!" Rai shouted.

"And you also like to touch Reika-chan a lot." Lee remarked straightforwardly and with a smile.

"What?" Rai could only stare at Lee with bewilderment.

...

Ryu and Yume ran outside to see a huge crowd of students rushing to watch as two middle aged men duked it out against each other. Ryu and Yume pushed through the crowd and stared with their mouths agape to see their father and teacher beating at each other up for no good reason.

"I see you have grown strong." Ryuuji said. "These sixteen years have done nothing to your swordsmanship."

"Neither has you my old friend." Takeshi-sensei said and pushed Ryuuji's wooden sword away. "Too bad I shall strike you down today."

"If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"BULL CRAP!" Takeshi-sensei shouted and slammed down on Ryuuji's wooden sword. "You're just saying that to sound intellectual! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY!"

"I'm here to see my kids." Ryuuji said, "is there anything wrong with that?"

"YES!" Yume screamed and just rushed towards the two and threw her fists at her dad and teacher. She slammed her fist against the jaw of both middle aged men and both went flying away and landed with their arms on each other.

"Good job." Ryu said in broken English just to sound funny.

"Oh hi honey!" Ryuuji said getting up holding Takeshi-sensei in his arms, and then both looked at each other and screamed.

"IYAH!" Both men screamed and pushed each other away.

"DUDE! What the hell!" Takeshi-sensei shouted.

"ME WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Ryuuji shouted. "You're still single while I'm married to a hot wife and have two children . . . YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE!"

"SHUT UP DAD!" Ryu shouted and threw a rock at his father's head, then Ryu grabbed the nearest boy around him and used that boy's hand to throw a rock at Takeshi-sensei's head.

"WHO THREW THAT ROCK AT ME!" Takeshi-sensei shouted.

"I did, except it was his arm who threw it." Ryu said pointing at the boy.

"I hate you man." The boy said to Ryu.

"Who doesn't?" Ryu asked sarcastically.

"Hey Ryu, can you come here for a moment?" Ryuuji asked.

"You've already embarrassed me and my sister enough, I don't see why I shouldn't come over to where you are." Ryu walked a few inches forward and turned around to the crowd, whom were all paying attention to see what would happen. "Go back inside or else I'll get my Ojii-chan to punish all of you . . . severely." Ryu said with a bright smile. Everyone rushed back inside in a flash as Ryu was the headmaster's grandson.

Ryu then walked towards his dad, passing Yume but not before being asked, "would you really have done that?" by Yume.

"Nope, but they'll believe anything as I'm the headmaster's grandson." Ryu said. "They'll believe you too, but you'll probably never act like a jerk like I do." Ryu patted Yume's back. "Just go back inside, I'll have some talk with Dad. It's probably about the whole business being a red ranger and all."

Yume nodded and turned around. "Don't do anything dangerous ok?"

"Why would I?" Ryu asked.

"Because papa does some real extreme things and I don't quite trust him with you." Yume replied. She walked back inside the school.

"Heh." Ryu smirked. "It's so great having a cute girl worry for me." Ryu whispered. He walked up to his dad. "So what's up?" 

"Come with me." Ryuuji said, heading for the exit.

"OI!" Takeshi-sensei shouted, "where are you taking my student!"

"I'm going to play hookey with him." Ryuuji replied.

"HE'S A STUDENT! He's not allowed to ditch!" Takeshi-sensei bellowed.

"Sure he is, don't you want to Ryu?" Ryuuji asked.

"Hm, let me think about this." Ryu said with a hand to his chin. "At school I have a really cute sister who I can just be with at anytime I want or . . .

"You know, you're starting to freak me out with all your touchy of your sister and the way you talk of her." Ryuuji commented.

". . . outside where I have to be with my old man . . . I think I'll stay in school." Ryu finished. He turned around away from his dad only to get pulled back.

"You're coming and that's final." Ryuuji muttered.

"OI!" Takeshi-sensei shouted. "Don't act like ditching is ok!"

"Ditching is ok, since he's the main character." Ryuuji replied with a grin.

"No it is not, the main character just can't do anything he wants." Ryu retorted.

"And you know that's a lie." Takeshi-sensei said with a scowl.

"Yeah, but how else am I going to get back into class?" Ryu asked.

"Come on, it'll only be for a little bit, besides, it's still Lunch Time, I'll have him back by the end of it." Ryuuji said with a reassuring tone to Takeshi-sensei.

"Well can I hold you to that?" Takeshi-sensei asked, still distrusting Ryuuji.

"Have I ever broken my word?" Ryuuji asked with a grin.

"No, you haven't." Takeshi-sensei said grinning back. "As much as I hate you, that's something you'll never do. All right." Takeshi-sensei made his way back to the school. "If he isn't back then I'll make sure to punish him ten times worst than before."

"Hey dad, how about you go in my place since you look just like me?" Ryu asked nonchalantly.

"That's fine with me." Takeshi-sensei replied walking off.

"NO WAY!" Ryuuji shouted. "Fine, fine, I'll make this as quick as possible." Ryuuji grabbed Ryu's arm and dragged Ryu towards the bushes.

...

A steam train pulled up to the train station, surprising every one around. The steam train was gold and black in color and no one expected such a train to pull up to the station in this time and day at 2019. The door to the steam train opened up revealing a regal appearance inside. A boy wearing a hat and with a green jacket on walked out the train and after leaving the train, the train went backwards, leaving the station and many pedestrians in bewilderment. The boy exited the station and looked out towards the city. "Huh, looks like this is my new home." He said with annoyance. "Oh goody."

...

Ryuuji explained to Ryu about the powers of the Karurizer and the cards that worked with it. The dragon monster that Ryu had sealed the night before was known as a Karujyu. Karujyus are creatures that exist in the world with powerful capabilities. The creatures are not evil and would rather not be disturbed or disturb humans, however the Ashika (Ashi means Evil while Ka comes from Karu which comes from a word that means Card in Japanese) have captured some Karujyus and are using the Karujyus to wreak havoc. The beetle grunts that Ryu had been running away from were called Kabushi, minions of the Ashika and not Karujyus themselves.

"Ok . . . how does Yume fit into all this?" Ryu asked.

"She's . . . special." Ryuuji replied.

"I know that, that's why the Ashika want her, but _why _is she special?" Ryu inched closer to Ryuuji.

"She's . . . it's not something that I can just outright tell you." Ryuuji replied looking away. "That man, Jikoku Kai (Time Kai) . . ."

"You mean Richter?" Ryu asked.

"I don't even want to know why you called him that but he told me his name was Jikoku Kai." Ryuuji said.

"You . . . met him before I did?" Ryu asked. Ryuuji nodded. "Oh well, that name is still too cool for him, so Richter it is."

"Why Richter?"

"Because . . . it makes no sense." Ryu replied bluntly.

"Anyway, that 'Richter', has called you Kodenred right?"

"Yeah, I really don't know why he did seeing as how I'm Karured." Ryu nodded his head.

"It is because you're not Kodenred but Karured that Yume is special." Ryuuji replied, his tone saddening.

"Eh?"

"Anyway." Ryuuji shook his head. "You have to protect Yume and the people around with your life, you got that?"

"Yeah, I get that much." Ryu replied.

"You already know how to seal a Karujyu," said Ryuuji.

"Weaken it and throw a blank card at it." Finished Ryu.

"Right, and make sure it's weak enough or else you'll end up healing the Karujyu with your blank card." Ryuuji explained. "Also, that Dragon that you sealed yesterday may prove useful in piloting your Karutenjyu."

"My what?" Ryu gave a short scowl of confusion.

"Karuryon, it's a Karutenjyu, a heavenly Karujyu which has attained even greater power." Ryuuji answered. "I'm pretty sure you know that your cards also affect your Karutenjyu."

"I know that already."

"Here." Ryuuji reached into his robe and pulled out a couple of cards. "These may prove useful to you in the battles to come."

"Why do you have these cards?" Ryu asked, taking the cards and stuffing them in his pocket.

"The year 2007, if you remember what happened that year then maybe you'll find the answer."

Ryu could only glare daggers at his father. "I hate it when people don't give me a straight answer." Ryu muttered.

"Anyhow, better get back to class." Ryuuji said rubbing his son's hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Ryu shouted ducking to get away from his father's hand.

"Careful out there," Ryuuji cautioned, "danger lurks at every corner."

"Hai, hai, I got it." Ryu said walking back to school. "I know what I'm dealing with, so just trust me, I won't die." Ryu said giving a thumbs up.

Ryuuji looked at his son's back as Ryu walked back into school. "Sometimes he reminds me of . . . me." Ryuuji shrugged. "Being alive sure is great, to be able to see my son like that."

...

After school, Ryu and Yume decided to hang out in the city because, "MOU!" Yume whined. "I can't believe you and Papa went out to eat without me last night!"

"Well you called home and said you were staying at Reika's house for dinner and I didn't eat dinner last night so . . . yeah." Ryu shrugged.

Yume grabbed Ryu's arm. "Mou, then you better make it up to me by taking me out on a date." Yume said.

"Hai, hai, I got it." Ryu said nodding. "It'll be a date with my darling little sister. Ok then, except I don't got much money on me."

"Well we can just go to that burger joint to get something quick to eat." Yume suggested.

"Ok then." Ryu nodded in agreement.

While the two both walked to the burger joint, hand in hand, the boy in the green jacket peeked out from behind a pillar. "So, that girl is supposed to be the one I'm protecting." He said referencing Yume. "I wonder if how long that boyfriend of her's can keep her safe." This time referencing that boy who has his arm wrapped by Yume, AKA Ryu. (Weird . . .) The boy looked at a roof of a tall building. "Looks like the Ashika have begun today." On top of the building was a black minotaur like Karujyu, preparing to strike.

...

Inside the burger joint, Ryu and Yume sat down ready to eat, and discuss about the future that may come. "Onii-chan, are you sure you'll be ok?" Yume asked. "I mean, if you're going to be a ranger, your going to end up in a lot of fights."

"Hey I know I'm not good at fighting but I'm good at running away and making use of the obstacles around me." Ryu replied.

"I didn't mean you were a bad fighter, I just . . . I hope you don't get killed." Yume said.

"I'm worried about you since they'll probably come for you again." Ryu said biting into his burger.

Yume choked on a piece of meat. "What?"

"I don't know why, but apparently you're important in the bad guy's plan." Ryu replied. "But I can't just sit around and let them do what they want, especially since my baby sister's involved."

"I'm your twin sister." Yume commented.

"My younger twin sister, so I like to call you my baby sister." Ryu pointed out.

Coincidentally, Rai today decided to come into the same place that Ryu and Yume were in. Rai was about to go up to the counter to order, but then saw Ryu and Yume. "You two!" Rai exclaimed.

Ryu and Yume turned to face Rai. "Yo Kaicho." Ryu said.

Rai sat down next to Ryu, "hey Ryu, can I ask you something?" Rai asked.

"If it's a date, then no because I'm already on one with my sister."

"I'm not interested in guys." Rai replied blankly. "Anyway . . . WAIT! A date . . . with your sister!"

"What?" Ryu asked. "Never been on a date with Reika-chan before?"

"WHAT!" Rai shrieked.

"Isn't it normal for siblings to be together?" Yume asked.

"Yeah . . . but a date!" Rai shouted.

"Yes, a date." Ryu said and then turned to see that everybody in the place was staring at him and Yume. "What, never spent time with your siblings before?" Everybody turned around with the thought that Ryu and Yume were just being together because they were close siblings. "So what did you want to ask?" Ryu asked Rai.

"Well um . . . crud I forgot because I can't seem to get some odd images out of my head now." Rai mentioned.

"Yes, think dirty thoughts of my sister and me, and meet a knuckle sandwich." Ryu said clenching his fist. "And a fork." He picked up a plastic fork.

"I WASN'T THINKING THOSE KIND OF THOUGHTS!" Rai shouted then let out a sigh and quickly gained his composure back. "How did you manage to save your sister last night? There's no way you could've known she was in trouble in the first place."

"Would you believe me if I was a henshin hero?" Ryu asked, making Yume choke again in surprise.

"A what?" Rai asked.

"I don't know, a henshin hero." Ryu replied. "You know, those guys wearing colored suits running around saving civilians and such, you know those people."

Rai stared at Ryu as if Ryu was an idiot. "How stupid do you think I am to fall for such a stupid response?"

"You're actually pretty stupid not to accept that answer." Ryu said. Ryu bit into his burger. "Yume, finish up because trouble is looming."

"Oh ok." Yume nodded.

"Huh?" Rai asked.

"Because I told you and you didn't believe me, so now in a few minutes monsters will attack." Ryu said. "It's the standard formula, just run with it and be the damsel in distress today as well."

Rai blinked his eyes in surprise. "What?"

Ryu and Yume finished their meal, both picked up a napkin and wiped their mouths clean, and the window to the restaurant shattered as Kabushis barged in. Every one screamed and tried to run away while the Kabushis attacked some of them to find Yume.

"Yume let's go!" Ryu shouted. Yume and Ryu ran towards the door but before they left. "OI YOU STUPID BUGS! Right here!" Ryu shouted to direct the Kabushis attention away from the civilians. Ryu and Yume exited. Rai looked at the Kabushis then ran after the Hinote twins, and were followed by the Kabushis.

Rai caught up with Ryu and Yume. "Why the hell did you do that!" Rai shouted. "If you knew they were after you why did you tell them where you were!"

"Because if I didn't innocents will die!" Ryu shouted. "NOW MOVE!" Ryu pushed Rai away to dodge a Sword Kabushi.

"Rai, please just stay away or you'll get hurt." Yume said with worry to Rai.

"Come on!" Ryu grabbed Yume's hand and the two ran away, with the Kabushis following.

"I'm . . . really confused right now." Rai remarked. A hand wearing green came towards Rai's shoulder and twisted Rai's shoulder. "URK!" Rai fainted at the spot.

...

Ryu and Yume ran into an abandoned wrecked warehouse. "You got to love how abandoned buildings always appear." Ryu commented.

"Onii-chan why are we hiding in here?" Yume asked.

"This is just a place for you to be safe while I fend them all off." Ryu said. Ryu stopped and released Yume's hand. "Now, this is a good place to take them all down." Ryu said. He took out his Karurizer. "A tight space leaving a group of enemies nowhere to run, I like this." Ryu took out his transformation card. "RISE UP!" Ryu shouted, only to hear a gun shot. "WHOA!" Ryu quickly grabbed Yume and rolled away, and at the same time, Ryu's transformation card flew out of his hands. Ryu and Yume rolled behind large piece of debris.

"Onii-chan! You dropped that card." Yume exclaimed.

Ryu checked his hands, then peeked up from the debris that he and Yume were hiding behind to see that his card was really far from his spot and in the middle of him and a bunch of gun wielding Kabushis with Caucasus horns. "Shit!" Ryu grunted and ducked behind the large debris before the Gun Kabushis started to open fire. "Man that was careless."

"What do we do?" Yume asked and yelped after a chunk of the debris they were hiding behind was blasted away.

"I'm pretty sure they need you alive so they'll eventually stop to get us but who knows what's going to happened to me." Ryu reached into his pocket and pulled out a red deck holder containing all the cards that Karured has access to. Ryu opened the deck holder, pulled out all of his cards, and fanned them out. "Damn it! I can't find anything here that could work . . . NOT EVEN THE ONES I JUST GOT THIS CHAPTER!" A gunshot ricocheted off the edge of the debris. "Got to hurry, there's almost no more wall to defend us against their gunshots."

"Onii-chan, why don't you see if that device has a button that can help here?" Yume suggested.

"Huh." Ryu looked at his Karurizer. The Karurizer did have a lot of buttons. "Hm, I have to wonder what half of these even do."

"How about that button with the lion head?" Yume asked, then shirked as a gunshot bounced off the debris above her.

"Ah, might as well try." Ryu pushed the button.

"SWIPE." The Karurizer announced.

"Huh?" Ryu and Yume wondered what the Karurizer meant by that. Ryu pushed the switch again.

"SWIPE."

"I think you're supposed to swipe a card." Yume said.

"Got nothing to lose." Ryu picked a card from the fanned out pile of cards. On the card it depicted a picture of the Dragon Karujyu. "HERE WE GO!" Ryu swiped the card across the Karurizer while he held the lion face button.

"RELEASE! DRAGON!" The Karurizer announced then flashed a bright light, blinding Ryu, Yume, and the Kabushis.

Out from the light, a monster started to materialize. Card images piled together to form a solid being. That being . . . was the Dragon Karujyu. The light dissipated, allowing Ryu and Yume to stare in horror at the being in front of them.

"Oh shit." Ryu mumbled in fear while his sister grabbed onto him tightly.

The Dragon Karujyu glanced at Ryu, then raised its head and jumped over Ryu and Yume. This in itself surprised the twins a lot. Ryu and Yume peeked over the debris to see the Dragon Karujyu rushing towards the Kabushis.

The Kabushis opened fire which didn't stop the Dragon Karujyu. The Dragon Karujyu ran up to two Kabushis and grabbed them. The Dragon Karujyu flung the Kabushis away and went on to claw a few Kabushis. The Dragon Karujyu opened its mouth and blew a firebreath which blasted away a line of Kabushis. The Dragon Karujyu grabbed a Kabushi and bashed its head with a knee.

One Kabushi molted its horn to grow stag horns for a sword. That Kabushi ran up to try to slash the Karujyu, only to get the sword grabbed by the Dragon's hand. The Dragon Karujyu melted the sword with flames, then kicked off the Kabushi's chest into the air. The Dragon's foot blazed up and the Dragon Karujyu came flying down kicking a bunch of Kabushis into oblivion. The Dragon Karujyu landed near the Karured card and picked it up. The Gun Kabushis opened fire at the fleeing Dragon Karujyu. The Dragon Karujyu jumped over the large debris and landed in front of Ryu and Yume, crouching.

The Dragon Karujyu handed the card to Ryu. Ryu took the card but couldn't help but stare alongside his sister, at the Karujyu. "Um . . . thanks." Ryu said.

The Dragon Karujyu looked at the dirt below, then started tracing some words. Ryu and Yume looked at the words.

Yume read them out. "Arigato . . . master." Yume said.

Ryu looked at the words then at the Dragon Karujyu with surprise. "Um, for what?" Ryu asked.

"You have to seal these monsters to keep them from the enemies' control right?" Yume asked.

"That's the general idea." Ryu reply.

"He might be thanking you for freeing him from the enemies' control." Yume commented. "It's kind of sweet when you think about it."

"Is that true?" Ryu asked the Dragon Karujyu. The Dragon Karujyu nodded. Ryu grinned. "Well if anything, glad to have you on the team." Ryu picked up the deck box and slipped the box into his pocket. "Ok then, Yume, make sure you do what I say, ok?"

"Ok Onii-chan." Yume nodded.

Ryu rolled out pass some gunfire and quickly showed off his card. "BREAK THE SEAL!" Ryu resumed the henshin that had been interrupted before. Ryu pushed a button on the Karurizer. "Karu, HENSHIN!" Ryu swiped the card across the Karurizer.

"BLAZE OUT!" The Karurizer announced.

The Dragon Karujyu jumped in the air and reverted back into a card. Flames surrounded Ryu and bursted out to form Karured. The Dragon card flew back into the deck that was at the side of Ryu's belt. Ryu then opened up his deck to draw a card. Ryu swiped the card across his Karurizer.

"BLAZING SWORDS!" The Karurizer announced. The sword that Ryu had used before appeared from a red light from the Karurizer. At the same time, the Dragon card in Ryu's deck flashed and a second sword flew from the Karurizer due to Ryu having the Dragon card in the deck.

"This is a lot better than before." Ryu said. "Yume, stay behind me!" Yume came out from behind while the Gun Kabushis kept firing. Ryu swung his swords to bash away the projectile that came flying by. "Time to break through!" Ryu shouted. Eventually the Gun Kabushis molted their horns to form either Stag Horns or a Hercules Horn. The Sword Kabushis ran over to Ryu and swung their swords at Ryu. Ryu parried all their swords then slipped them past his swords and slashed the Kabushis. Spear Kabushis came from behind Ryu and Yume, ready to pierce Ryu and ignoring that they needed Yume alive. Yume let out a yelp, but Ryu grabbed his sister and jumped over the Spear Kabushis. "Man there's a lot, I don't think I'll be able to beat them all."

"What should we do then Onii-chan?" Yume asked worryingly and at the same time, the horns of the Kabushi molted for the Caucasus horn again.

Ryu looked around the building and found a broken down motorcycle in the building. Ryu opened his deck and pulled out the cards that Ryuuji had given him. "This card." Ryu picked up a card that had a picture of what looked like a motorcycle themed Karujyu. "I'll make use of this." Ryu pointed his Karurizer at the motorcycle. Ryu swiped the card across the Karurizer.

"CHANGE!" The Karurizer announced and changed the bike into the Karu Cycle.

"That works!" Ryu exclaimed. Ryu grabbed Yume's hand and ran to the Karu Cycle. The Kabushi were about to open fire but Ryu threw his Karurizer at the slot on the Karu Cycle which was meant to hold a Karurizer. After the Karurizer attached onto the Karu Cycle, the Karu Cycle roared into life and went in reverse to Ryu. Ryu quickly grabbed on and made sure his sister was behind him. "HOLD ON TO ME!" Ryu told his sister and revved the bike up. Ryu made a wheelie and then dashed through the Kabushis, running them over.

After the Kabushis quickly regrouped, they opened fire at the bike, but the bike made a turn and they missed.

"Ha ha!" Ryu taunted. "Better luck next time!"

Yume held onto her red ranger of a brother. "Onii-chan, I think you lost the." She mentioned.

"Mah, oh well." Ryu said. "I still want to drive this bike."

"Are you sure you're good at driving a motorcycle?" Yume asked, a little worried that her brother might crash.

"Relax, I've seen dad do this a lot so I know what I'm dealing with." Ryu said. "Trust me, I'll make sure I don't crash, and besides, if I do I would make sure you don't get hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ryu nodded. Ryu drove on while his sister pressed her chest against his back while resting her head on his back. Ryu from time to time looked behind him to look at his sister. As Ryu drove on, Ryu could've sworn he heard some large thundering footsteps. "Yume, do you hear something?"

"Yeah I do." Yume replied. "It's coming from behind us."

"Can you check up on it." Ryu asked.

Yume looked behind her, and the Minotaur Karujyu that appeared earlier was now chasing the Karu Cycle. "It's a cow monster!" Yume shouted.

"A WHAT!" Ryu turned his head and saw the Minotaur closing in on him. "OH CRAP!" Ryu drew a card and swiped the card across the Karurizer.

"BOOST!" The Karurizer announced. Large red boosters appeared on the back of the Karu Cycle. Ryu turned the Karu Cycle around and faced the Minotaur Karujyu.

"Well it's large steps might end up hurting some civilians if I drive anywhere near a crowded area, so we'll just have to go back!" Ryu revved forward the boosters blazed up, speeding the Karu Cycle up.

"Onii-chan, don't drop me!" Yume cried out.

"Just make sure you hold on to me!" Ryu shouted and drove past the Minotaur Karujyu. The Minotaur turned around and stampeded towards Ryu. Ryu drove into a tunnel and the Karujyu followed. The Karujyu was about to catch up. "Man you're pretty quick on your feet." Ryu however shifted the bike towards the wall of the tunnel and drove on the wall and around the wall and ceiling over the Karujyu. The Karujyu stopped and turned around to see Ryu turning the bike around and driving away from the Karujyu. The Karujyu ran after the Karu Cycle again.

"That thing is really persistent." Yume remarked.

"Oh well, time to slow it down." Ryu pushed a button on his Karurizer and the boosters on the Karu Cycle detached from the Karu Cycle and flew into the Karujyu, bashing it away. Ryu drove off. "That should give us enough time."

Yume however heard a large thumping step from behind. She turned around but didn't see the Karujyu, but when she looked up, she saw the Karujyu jump above them. "Onii-chan stop the bike!"

Ryu put on the brakes and the Karu Cycle stopped, just in time as the Karujyu landed a few feet away from the Karu Cycle.

"Karured, hand that girl over!" The Karujyu demanded.

"Don't you guys get tired of demanding for stuff only to get a no in the end?" Ryu asked. "I'm not even going to answer you, you should know my answer."

"Then I'll kill you, and I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to at least get that girl in with a few scratches." The Minotaur Karujyu charged at the Karu Cycle.

"Looks like I'll have to fight!" Ryu shouted. "Make sure you don't let go of me Yume!" Ryu made a wheelie and dodged the Minotaurs charge but the Minotaur attempted another tackle. Ryu reversed the bike a little letting the Minotaur near. Ryu threw a few punches, each punch with a little more flames until Ryu threw a blazing fist into the Minotaur. The Minotaur however wasn't phased and Ryu's hand was hurting a lot from attacking the highly defensive Minotaur.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Ryu mumbled to himself. Ryu drove away from the Minotaur's fist slam, which created a huge crater on the ground. "Hey Yume, help me draw a card."

Yume opened up her brother's deck and pulled out a card. "Would this one work?"

"Won't know till I try." Ryu said. "Also looks like another one of the cards that dad handed to me." This card depicted a Karujyu with spike knuckles and many spikes on its body. Ryu swiped the card through his Karurizer.

"POWER BOOST!" The Karurizer announced.

The Minotaur Karujyu was able to keep up with the Karu Cycle and ran next to it. Ryu's hand started to glow and Ryu threw a fist at the Minotaur and the Minotaur actually flinched from a powered up fist from Ryu. Ryu threw a few more fists and again with each fist throwing more flames eventually escalating in a flaming power fist. "ORYAH!" Ryu smashed the Karujyu into a building. Ryu pulled on the brakes and the Karu Cycle stopped.

The Karujyu picked itself off the building and jumped back onto the ground. The Karujyu's steps smashed the ground where it stomped on.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Ryu whined. "Yume, I'll be back." Ryu got off the bike and stood in dragon stance, with his hands and legs still glowing.

The Karujyu slammed its fists together and crouched, ready to tackle Ryu. Ryu, unlike most heroes who wait for their opponent for the first move, moved first and dashed towards the Karujyu. Ryu threw a flaming power fist at the Karujyu then used his other hand to throw another flaming power fist. Ryu jumped and executed a flaming power roundhouse kick. Ryu kept throwing his fists at the Karujyu and kicked the Karujyu any change that he got. The Karujyu just stood there taking the hits after Ryu had punched the Karujyu the first time.

"What the heck?" Ryu wondered why the Karujyu didn't try to guard at all. Ryu kept throwing his fists into the Karujyu. As he did this, the glow on his hand and legs started to dim. Yume noticed that Ryu's hands and legs were slowly losing their glow.

"Onii-chan, I think you should stop!" Yume shouted.

"Huh why!" Ryu asked and he threw his fist while it was still glowing faintly but when his hand connected to the Minotaur Karujyu's hide, Ryu felt a huge jolt of pain running up his arm. Ryu paused for a while and then let out a huge wail. "OH MAN! I should've seen that coming!" Ryu shook his hand around in pain. At this moment, the Karujyu made its move and rammed Ryu away.

Ryu skid back on his knees and landed near the Karu Cycle. He used his fist to keep himself from falling. "Onii-chan!" Yume shouted in worry.

"Damn it, I can't win by myself." Ryu grunted. The Karujyu stomped through the ground, making its way towards Ryu. Ryu stayed at his spot calmly, hoping for a miracle to happen. "Something must happen."

"STRIKE!" Shouted the voice of a Karurizer and not Ryu's Karurizer. A green flash of light flew past Yume and Ryu and blasted the Karujyu away. Ryu and Yume looked behind them.

A black boot walked towards the battle. A green suited ranger appear, a Karuranger with a bull theme instead of a lion and dragon theme. The Green Karuranger walked past Yume and stopped when he reached Ryu's spot. "Crushing Spirit, Karugreen." Karugreen announced coldly. He looked at the Minotaur Karujyu and the Karujyu made a step back.

Ryu looked at Karugreen and realized that instead of an actual Karurizer, Karugreen instead had a green brace device which resembled a rounder Karurizer for the wrist on Karugreen's left hand. In place of where Ryu's Karurizer was, was a red and black gun for Karugreen. Karugreen gave one look to Karured, then walked towards the Karujyu.

"What the . . . what the hell are you doing here!" The Minotaur Karujyu stood back in terror upon seeing Karugreen.

"What are you talking about, I'm here to clean up trash like you!" Karugreen shouted and charged at the Karujyu.

The Karujyu threw a fist at Karugreen. Karugreen parried then drew his sidearm gun. Karugreen used a reverse roundhouse kick to push the Karujyu back giving distance for Karugreen to use his gun. Karugreen pushed the trigger and fired a few green shots at the Karujyu. Karugreen then pulled a switch on the edge of his brace changer, revealing a fanned out deck.

Ryu noticed that Karugreen was similar to Karured but Ryu was surprised that instead of a deck on the side of the belt, Karugreen instead has the deck inside the changer.

Karugreen swiped the card through an open edge on the changer. "CRUSHING HAMMER!" The Brace announced. A green glow emerged from the brace and a green war hammer flew out. The hammerhead resembled a green bull head with red eyes and had yellow horns emerging from the sides of the hammerhead. Karugreen grabbed onto the hammer.

The Karujyu looked at Karugreen then attempted to run away. Karugreen however aimed the gun at the Karujyu and opened fire, hitting the Karujyu on the spot. The Karujyu couldn't move due to the pain of the constant shots while Karugreen just kept walking towards the Karujyu. After Karugreen reached where the Karujyu was, Karugreen flipped the gun's handle, which afterwards a red blade emerged from the gun, creating a sword. Karugreen slashed the Karujyu then switched the sword back into a gun. Karugreen fired a few shots then inserted the gun back into its holster. Karugreen grabbed the Crushing Hammer with both hands then started slamming the Karujyu with the hammer. Karugreen pushed the Karujyu back then stabbed the Karujyu with the horns of the Crushing Hammer. Karugreen lifted the Karujyu into the air.

Karugreen opened up his deck then drew another card. Karugreen swiped the card. "HYPERDRIVE!" The Karu Brace announced. Green cards flew out of Karugreen's deck and formed together over Karugreen to create eight feathery wings. Karugreen's body started to glow green. Karugreen held his hammer, and the green glow on his body transferred into his hammer. Karugreen held his Crushing Hammer back while a green ring of energy swirled around Karugreen which at the same time, green electricity sparked around Karugreen. The Minotaur Karujyu came dropping towards Karugreen. Karugreen let out a war cry and bashed the Minotaur Karujyu into the air with the glowing hammer.

Ryu got up. "Can't let this guy have all the fun!" Ryu exclaimed. He ran and jumped in the air. Ryu landed on the Crushing Hammer and made a huge jump. Ryu opened up his deck and drew a card. Ryu threw the card towards the Karu Cycle and the card swiped through the Karurizer.

"HYPERDRIVE!" The Karurizer announced.

Ryu's entire deck flew out of his deck box and created ten fiery feathery wings on Ryu's back. Ryu flew up higher with his wings outstretched. Ryu flew past the Karujyu then turned around midair to face the Karujyu. Ryu flew down towards the Karujyu then got into a flying kick stance. Ryu picked two feathers from his wings and those feathers became cards. Ryu threw those cards down towards the Karurizer on the ground and the cards swiped against the Karurizer.

"BLAZING GRAVE! FINAL KICK!" Announced the Karurizer.

"IKUZE!" Ryu shouted. His body bursted into flames. "Hyper Blazing . . . BREAK!" Ryu announced and the flames on his body scattered across him to create a fiery blast behind him which ignited Ryu again but also propelling Ryu towards the Minotaur Karujyu. Ryu kicked the Karujyu and brought the Karujyu down towards Karugreen.

Karugreen fanned out his deck and drew two cards. He swiped those cards through his Karu Brace. "CRUSHING BLOW! FINAL SMASH!" The Karu Brace announced.

Karugreen spun his War Hammer with his hands then slammed the War Hammer's handle into the ground. The ground around started to shake, green electricity danced around. Karugreen lifted his hammer off the ground and the Crushing Hammer's hammerhead started to project a solid image of growing. Ryu came flying down with the Karujyu in his legs and Karugreen prepared to use the giant hammer to slam the Karujyu.

Karugreen swung his hammer and Ryu kicked the Karujyu onto the hammer. Ryu flew away after planting the Karujyu into the hammer and Karugreen's hammer's impact blasted the Karujyu away.

Ryu landed behind Karugreen while Karugreen fanned out his deck to draw a blank card. "Time to get sealed." Karugreen said coldly. Karugreen threw the card towards the Minotaur Karujyu.

The Minotaur Karujyu cried out when he saw the blank card flying by. "JIKOKU-SAMA!" The Karujyu shouted. "HELP!" A black card came flying by and bashed the blank card away. The black card then boomeranged towards the Karujyu.

Ryu looked up into the sky to see Richter standing on top of the building. "RICHTER!" Ryu shouted while Karugreen shouted 'Jikoku'. "Call him Richter, that names too cool for him." Ryu said to Karugreen. Ryu then dashed towards Yume to make sure Richter doesn't get her.

"So I see you two handled Minotaur quite well." Richter said to Ryu and Karugreen. "Didn't expect Karugreen to come."

"Cut the bull crap." Karugreen said coldly. "Of course I would defeat Minotaur easily, after all, he joined up with your kind instead of being brainwashed."

Yume perked her ears up. "What are you saying?" She asked.

"That Karujyu joined the Ashika on its own accord." Karugreen explained. "Such a Karujyu does not deserve a life!"

"All those other Karujyus that had be captured were weak." Minotaur declared. "I however, since joining of my own accord have gained great power from the Ashika! And now, I SHALL SHOW YOU!"

Richter threw more black cards at the Karujyu. The black cards all bore through into the Minotaur Karujyu's body. The Karujyu's body flashed black, then the Karujyu grew and transformed into a giant Minotaur Karujyu without a leg but instead a long tail and the Karujyu flew with giant decayed wings. The Minotaur's head also looked much more ferocious with fangs and pupil-less red eyes. The giant Karujyu fired giant black orbs from its mouth.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume shouted and got off the Karu Cycle and grabbed the Karurizer from the bike. She grabbed Ryu's hand and dragged Ryu away from the spot. Karugreen dodged a black orb and followed Yume and Ryu while Richter disappeared from the spot. The Karu Cycle was destroyed from one of the black orbs.

"Great." Karugreen grunted. "I didn't expect that thing to became so giant."

"Ok then, looks like it's my turn again." Ryu said. "Sis, my Karurizer." Yume nodded and handed the Karurizer to Ryu. Ryu opened up his deck box and drew a card. Ryu swiped the card across the Karurizer.

"SUMMONING KARUTENJYU!" The Karurizer announced. As it turned out, the card had a picture of Karuryon, "KARURYON! APPEAR!"

A fiery portal appeared in the sky, then Karuryon jumped through the portal and landed on top of a building. Karuryon let out a roar.

Karugreen was surprised to see Karuryon. "You have a Karutenjyu!"

"Yeah why, don't you have one?" Ryu asked Karugreen. Karugreen didn't answer Ryu and Ryu didn't really care. "Ok then Karugreen, since you're a Karuranger and I'm a red ranger, I order you to make sure my sister is safe while I take care of the giant decayed Karujyu."

"Don't order me around." Karugreen growled.

"Who cares!" Ryu shouted. "I'm the only one who can handle this at the moment so I don't really think that you really have a say in this!"

"Tsk, fine." Karugreen said.

Ryu jumped high into the air and landed on Karuryon's head. "Ok then, looks like I'll be piloting you today." Ryu said then his body sunk into Karuryon's head. Ryu landed in a seat inside a futuristic cockpit. Ryu grabbed two joysticks after inserting the Karurizer on a slot in the center of the cockpit. "Time to kick some ass!" Ryu pushed the joysticks forward and Karuryon roared into action.

The decayed Karujyu fired black orbs all over the city. Ryu pushed a button on the Karurizer and Karuryon started firing fireballs at the black orbs to keep the black orbs away from the city. Karuryon jumped in the air ready to slash the Karujyu, only for the Karujyu to use its giant arms to bash Karuryon away.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume cried out and gasped.

"Geez, does that guy really think one Karutenjyu would be able to take out a giant Karujyu?" Karugreen said in disbelief.

Karuryon rolled all over the ground. "Oh geez, should've realized that there was no way that Karuryon would be able to beat up a monster that's even bigger than a regular super robot." Ryu got Karuryon to get up. "But oh well." Ryu opened up his deck. "Let's see what will work?" Ryu took out all the cards in his deck, and at the same time, the giant Karujyu came flying by and blasted Karuryon and bashed Karuryon. Ryu's body rocked violently as Karuryon was being slapped around by the Karujyu. Ryu dropped all his cards. "God damn it!" Ryu shouted. Ryu grabbed hold of the controls and piloted Karuryon to run away from the Karujyu. At the same time, Ryu tried to pick up as many cards as he could. After Ryu touched the Dragon Card, the card started to glow red. Ryu looked at the Dragon Card and wondered why it was glowing, then the card flew out of Ryu's hand. The card moved around in the light and the image of the card shifted into a picture of what looked to be a Dragon mecha similar to Karuryon in design. The card swiped itself across the Karurizer.

"HENGE! DRAGON!" The Karurizer announced.

Karuryon let out a Lion's roar that quickly changed into a Dragon's howl. Karuryon's back flipped itself to cover Karuryon's lion head and the back had a tail that extended out. The legs of Karuryon connected to Karuryon's body and the rear feet of Karuryon extended to create dragonic legs. Karuryon's front legs connected to the back of the opened up back of Karuryon and extended out dragonic arms. A long dragon neck emerged from the back of Karuryon and extended out a red dragon head. The newly formed Karuryon Dragon mode roared.

Karugreen and Yume looked at Karuryon Dragon in shock. "When could a Karutenjyu do that?" Karugreen gasped.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked Karugreen.

"I have never heard of a Karutenjyu that could transform into a secondary form before." Karugreen replied. "But . . . can this Karutenjyu beat the giant Karujyu?"

Ryu looked Karuryon Dragon mode. "Whoa, this is . . . AWESOME!" Ryu shouted. He quickly gathered up all his cards and looked at the Dragon card that was now in the middle of his deck. "Thank you." Ryu said to the Dragon card hoping that the Dragon Karujyu could hear him. Ryu grabbed onto the controls of Karuryon. "Ok then, TAKE FLIGHT!" Ryu pulled back the joysticks and Karuryon flew in the air. The Karujyu charged towards Karuryon and blasted orbs at Karuryon. Ryu maneuvered Karuryon around the orbs. "You may still be bigger, but I still have an advantage by being smaller!" Ryu shouted. Ryu drew a card from his fanned out deck and swiped it across the Karurizer.

"BLAZING GRAVE!" The Karurizer announced.

Karuryon fired giant fire beams at the Karujyu. The Fire Beams scattered apart to destroy the black orbs the Karujyu fired and blasted the wings of the Karujyu. The Karujyu screeched in pain and attempted a last ditch effort to scratch Karuryon. Ryu maneuvered Karuryon away.

"And now, this will clinch it!" Ryu shouted and jumped out of the cockpit but not before taking his Karurizer with him. Ryu opened up his deck box and his cards were magically back in the deck. Ryu drew two cards.

Ryu swiped the cards across the Karurizer. "FINAL BLAST! MAXIMUM STRIKE!"

Ryu crouched and held his hands out. Card like images emerged and trailed towards the Karujyu. Ryu jumped in the air and two giant fiery wings emerged from his back. Ryu jumped off of Karuryon's head and Karuryon blasted Ryu forward with a fire breath. "ORYAH!" Ryu flew through the card images and each time he passed a card image, he reappeared in the next card image. Each time he passes by a certain number of cards, the cards behind him then disappeared but reappear again at the front of the trail. The Karujyu attempted to fly away with the last of its strength, but the cards trailed after the Karujyu. Ryu kept flying by the cards, but he couldn't quite catch up with the Karujyu, and then finally, the cards stopped trailing the Karujyu, but instead, a card reappeared in front of the Karujyu which then gave way for a portal for Ryu to come through with a blazing flying side kick. "MAXIMUM BLAZING BREAK!" Ryu announced after getting a kick in. Afterwards, a card image appeared in front of Ryu and Ryu flew into the card image. Card images surrounded the Karujyu and Ryu flew out of one which then after kicking the Karujyu flew into another one and the process continued with Ryu continually kicking the Karujyu with blazing kicks.

Ryu ended with a kick to the Karujyu's face. Ryu zipped past the Karujyu and skid his feet across a building to stop himself. Explosions started flying off of the Karujyu's body. Ryu opened up his deck and drew a blank card. "HERE!" Ryu threw the card at the head of the falling decayed Karujyu. The Karujyu swirled around and entered the card, ending with an image of the Minotaur Karujyu on the card. The card flew back to Ryu's hand. Ryu jumped back onto Karuryon's head and Karuryon flew back towards the ground and quickly changed back into Karuryon Lion mode after Ryu jumped off of Karuryon's dragon head.

Ryu held out the Minotaur card while he walked towards Yume and Karugreen. "Hey look guys, I actually kicked this guy while he was giant!" Ryu exclaimed excitedly.

Karugreen let out a huff, then drew his gun. Karugreen shot Ryu's hand.

"YOW!" Ryu yelped and the card flew up into the air.

Karugreen fired more shots which bore a hole into the card. More shots fired out and the card was blasted into nothingness. Yume and Ryu looked in shock as the remains of the card just floated down from the sky.

Ryu caught a piece of the destroyed card in his hands. "You . . . WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Ryu sharply yelled at Karugreen.

"Like I said, that Karujyu doesn't deserve to live." Karugreen replied walking past Ryu. "Any Karujyu who has no honor but to run away and join with the Ashika, deserve to die, and the only way to rid of an immortal Karujyu is to destroy them when they're cards."

"THEY'RE STILL LIVING BEINGS!" Ryu shouted remembering to the time when the Dragon Karujyu had thanked him, how the Dragon Karujyu, almost like a child, writ on the dirt for Ryu and Yume to see. "How can you be so cruel to them!"

"Oh my, is the bastard of a boy all of a sudden speaking like a hero?" Karugreen sarcastically mocked Ryu.

"Why you!" Ryu opened up his deck drew his Blazing Swords card. The Blazing Swords emerged and Ryu charged at Karugreen.

Karugreen drew his gun and blasted Ryu at point blank range. Afterwards Karugreen switched his gun to sword mode and slashed Ryu without looking at Ryu. Karugreen finally spun around and slashed Ryu across the chest, knocking Ryu backwards. Ryu dropped both of his swords and the Karured suit dematerialized.

Ryu panted heavily and got off his back. Ryu crawled towards one of his swords and picked it up. Ryu tried to get up but fell on his knees. Ryu's sword clattered across the ground when the sword tip stabbed into the ground to keep Ryu up. "Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!" Ryu shouted.

"Onii-chan stop it!" Yume shouted and ran to grab hold of Ryu. "You'll only get hurt if you try to attack him!"

"Listen to the girl." Karugreen said. "I really don't want to hurt you without your suit on."

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted. "You're already willing to destroy one living being, what's another for you huh!"

Karugreen sighed. "You're really not worth it." He said. He continued his walk. "If you keep holding onto that notion, you'll get hurt one of these days, remember that."

Ryu's breath continued to be loud enough for Yume to hear. Yume turned to her brother and could see that one of Ryu's eyes appeared to be holding back tears. "Onii-chan." Yume said worryingly. Ryu sniffed and his other eye started to put on the waterworks. Ryu was trying really hard not to cry in front of his sister.

_I promised myself I wasn't going to cry anymore._ Ryu said, thinking back to an image of the past, his father walking away, while he ran to his father and held onto his father's leg. _"Don't leave me daddy!"_ Young Ryu cried. And Ryu remembered, seeing a red ranger with a Katana, fending off monsters and it was during that moment that Ryu promised himself that he would never again cry again. And yet, at this moment, the pain of being hurt badly, the pain of thinking of how Karugreen had treated the Minotaur Karujyu card which so happens to be the same species as the Dragon Karujyu that Ryu had grown attached to, Ryu couldn't help but want to cry.

Yume held onto her brother. "It's ok Onii-chan." Yume said calmly. "You can cry if you want to."

Ryu let out a whimper, then he started to bawl. He sobbed and wailed loudly while in his sister's arms. Yume held onto her brother, unable to remember when Ryu had last cried, and wanted to do anything to make Ryu feel better.

...

Ryuuji was sitting inside a room drawing with a pen, when all of a sudden the pen snapped in two. "Oh geez!" Ryuuji shouted as the ink got all over the drawing.

"Hinote-sensei, what's wrong?" Asked a man with glasses who peeked in to the room.

"Nothing, a pen just broke . . . which means I got to start over." Ryuuji groaned shook his head. "God damn it." Ryuuji looked at the pen then wondered why the pen broke in the first place. "You know, if it's an omen for bad luck, shouldn't a cup have broken instead?"

"Well that should be the case." Said the man with the glasses.

"WHOA!" Ryuuji jumped back in shock. "You were still there!" Ryuuji's shout made the man with the glasses jump back in shock as well.

"Well yeah, I mean every one in here finds the stuff you tell to be quite interesting." The man with the glasses said.

"Yeah, it was even more fun to hear you talk about how you had to pick up your kids when they were younger." Said a chuckling chubby man outside who was working with other men on manga pages.

Ryuuji let out a chuckle, and then Ryuuji remembered something. "OH CRAP!" Ryuuji shouted. "I got to pick up some people today!" Ryuuji dashed out of his room. "I'm sorry guys, I'll come back as soon as I can!"

"Huh, who could you be picking up this late?" Asked a man with spiky hair. "Besides, your kids are older now and both should be home right about now."

"I'm actually picking up some people coming in on a train." Ryuuji said fumbling in his pockets for his car keys.

"Eh?" Asked every one inside the room.

...

The gold and black steam train came into the station again. Out of the train came a blonde boy with messy hair. He came out wearing a black jacket along with white pants. A girl with a ponytail tied with a blue colored ribbon jumped out of the train. She had a white bonnet on and was wearing a pink jacket with a white skirt.

The boy with the green jacket leaned against a wall. The hat covered his face. "Looks like you two have finally come." The boy said.

"Mah, would've been here sooner but you know, the train takes a long time to arrive." The blonde hair boy said.

"So this is the what the city looks like." The girl said looking down towards the city in which all the lights were now flashing. "Looks pretty nice."

"So where's our ride?" The blonde boy asked.

"Beats me." The boy with the green jacket shrugged. "I just took a walk around the city and walked back here because I had no idea where I was going."

A red car pulled over and Ryuuji exited from the car. "Sorry I'm late." Ryuuji said trying to come out but only to get pulled back because he forgot to take off his seat belt. Ryuuji unbuckled and fell out of the car. "YEE!" Ryuuji fell down the stairs and landed in an awkward position. Ryuuji got back up. "Now then, sorry I'm late."

The boy with the green jacket let out a grunt upon seeing Ryuuji's face. "You . . ."

Ryuuji opened his eyes and noticed the boy with green was staring at Ryuuji intensely. "What's up?"

The boy turned his head away. "Nothing, I thought you were someone else, but your eyes and your nose are different. And you're taller."

"Huh?" Ryuuji wondered what the boy was talking about. _That suspiciously sounds a lot like my son._ "Anyway," Ryuuji gave a bow, "welcome, to the city that you shall call your new home, I hope you'll find things to your liking."

...

_Teach me Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Actually dad, can I just start this chapter out by asking why there were people calling you Ryuuji-sensei?" Ryu asked sixteen year old Ryuuji.

"No, you may not know." Ryuuji replied.

"Ok then . . ." Ryu looked around. "WHERE'S MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER!"

"It's just the two of us today." Ryuuji said to Ryu. "So hurry up and talk."

"Fine, fine, fine." Ryu muttered. "Anyway first things first, let's get this straight. This fic is NOT a rewrite of Kodenranger. It is an alternate fic that EXISTS because of Kodenranger. If this was a rewrite then I would be Kodenred and not Karured so there's no way for this to be a Kodenranger remake. You are an idiot if you thought it was especially when the first chapter actually made it clear that it was an alternate fic to Kodenranger, NOT a rewrite. And yes, I meant offense, but not so much Redryuranger11, he never really means any offense to anything he says."

"Ok can we NOT talk about the readers!" Ryuuji exclaimed. "This section is supposed to explain about the arsenal of the Kodenrangers!"

"Don't you mean Karurangers?" Ryu asked.

"ARGH! BOTH!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Man, you know this is SEALING Sentai KARU Ranger, not ELEMENTAL Sentai KODEN Ranger, right?" Ryu asked.

"YES! I know! But this segment exists in both fics!" Ryuuji hissed. "I think it's pretty easy to confuse the two of the."

"Only you man, only you."

"HEY YOU EXIST IN BOTH FICS AS THE RED RANGER!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Hey dad, aren't we supposed to talk about the Karuranger arsenal?" Ryu said with a big smile.

Ryuuji jumped back, "Argh, you little bastard, making me seem like the bad guy huh?"

"Yes." Ryu nodded. Ryu turned towards the camera. "Today we shall talk about the Karutenjyu." Ryu pulled down a screen and a projector played a slide show depicting Karuryon in both Lion and Dragon form. "Unlike most mechas in which a mecha would have a non-humanoid form and a humanoid warrior form, Karuryon instead has a Lion Form and a Dragon Form."

"It still bothers me why it's called Karuryon." Ryuuji muttered while he nodded.

"Well the Ryon part is meant to be a pun on Ryu which means Dragon and Leon which is a name that is usually associated with lions. And Karuryon actually turns out to be both."

"Well you are after RYU, so it would be odd for you to not be associated with a dragon." Ryuuji remarked. "But I wonder if the other Karutenjyus would have odd names like Karuryon."

"Nope, it's just Karuryon, all the others will have regular names." Ryu replied.

"How do you know that? I'm the mentor and even I don't know that!"

"I as the main character can break the fourth wall to get information that I want." Ryu replied regally.

"Hey that reminds me, you seem to have broken less fourth walls this chapter." Ryuuji commented.

"It's something that's going to go on for the future." Ryu said. "Can't rely too much on Fourth Wall Humor."

"Oh and look out in the future for a fic in which I'm the main character that serves as a prequel to this fic." Ryuuji said to the camera.

"SAY WHAT!" Ryu shouted.

"This chapter already alluded to it a few times, so hopefully one day it'll come into fruition, so until then, see you all later and watch for the next chapter!"

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" Ryu shouted. Ryu then sighed. "I still wonder who the next rangers are. Well we'll just have to find out next time."

...

Hope you guys like this chapter and yes I'll say this one more. This fic has nothing to do with my hatred for the original Kodenranger, it is written in the same vain as Kageranger and Kariranger, but involves the story of Kodenranger as a plot device. Please Review!


End file.
